Unexpected
by dm's princess
Summary: Draco and Hermione share a heated moment in the library, their affair grows into something that neither of them ever expected. My first fic. R&R please!
1. Unexpected

So this is my very first fic. EVER. I've been reading and writing for years and i finally decided to post.

I want any kind of reviews, if you don't like though just don't be too harsh, but any reviews would be GREAT!

Here goes:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** Unexpected**

Hermione stood stiffly erect, rooted to the ground in shock. Draco Malfoy stood

directly behind her, nearly flush against the backside of her body breathing

heavily down her neck. She had come to the library tonight to help him with a

potions essay that was overdue, but now she stood in the most unexpected

position with him. Malfoy could easily sense that she was completely terrified,

she had all but stopped breathing, she stood stiff as a marble statue and both her

eyes and mouth were open wide. She should be terrified of him, he wanted to

intimidate her. He grabbed her roughly around her waist and turned her so she

was looking directly at him. Hermione flinched and tried to push him away. He

gripped her tighter and pulled her against his body. He realized she was

incredibly small and fragile now that he held her so close to him. He loosened his

grip slightly then pushed her against the library bookcase. Her head flung back

smacking against the bookcase and she cried out. Draco pinned her arms

against the bookcase over her head. She opened her eyes; they were misty and

dazed looking up at him. He used his knee to spread her legs apart and stood in

between them. Hermione raised her legs, put her feet to his chest and tried to

push him off. "No, stop it!" She ground out. He growled releasing one of her

hands and used his free hand to push her legs down from his chest. "Stop

fighting me Granger!" He hissed. Hermione huffed and began to thrash against

him violently. Draco slammed her harshly against the bookcase again and

crushed his body against hers. Hermione quit fighting instantly. She felt every

inch of his body pressed against hers, his toned chest nearly crushing her. His

stomach planted against hers pinning her between him and the wooden

bookcase, and the iron hard rod that pressed against her thigh. His grey eyes

watched her face as she took in the hardness of his body. She still looked

terrified, but he also realized that her eyes had deepened to a darker color and

had become more glazed. She breathed heavily against his chest and raised her

brown eyes up to meet his steel grey ones. She gasped seeing the intensity of

desire in his eyes. Draco bent his neck down capturing her lips in his. Hermione

gasped again. Draco opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick her lips.

She opened her mouth to his request and moaned as his tongue pressed into her

mouth. His hold on her body softened once he knew she wouldn't fight him and

he held onto her soft curvaceous hips. Hermione wrapped one arm around his

neck and her other hand rested on his chest. Their kiss gained more passion and

intensity. Draco groaned against her mouth and she bit down on his lip. He drew

back growling and she released a much needed sigh. Before she could try to

inhale Draco pushed his lips back onto hers. She groaned and he reached one

hand up her torso to grip her right breast. She tilted her head back closing her

eyes. Draco moved closer to her body his hand still pawing her breast. Their lips

parted again, Draco grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and ripped open her

shirt sending buttons scattering across the carpeted library floor. Her creamy

torso and breasts held up by a black bra were revealed to Draco's hungry eyes.

Hermione pulled her shirt sleeves off and threw the shirt to the ground. Draco ran

his hands from her chest down to her pelvis. She opened her lips and

whimpered. He smirked and placed his hands on her knees. Her legs tightened

around his waist and his hands began to run up her legs. Hermione began to

pant as his hands disappeared under her skirt and gripped her inner thighs. His

index finger rubbed her against her wet panties. She began to tremble and

reached her hand down beneath her skirt and placed her hand over his. He

smirked at her rubbing harder against her heaving mound. Hermione let out a

strangled cry closing her eyes. Draco used his thumb and index fingers on both

his hands to grip the hem of her panties and pull them down her trembling thighs.

He pulled the panties past her skirt revealing them, green stripes. He pulled them

past her thighs than to her knees and he kneeled down. Hermione gasped

watching him. Draco continued pulling them all the way down her legs until they

were completely off. He balled them and stashed them in the back pocket of his

pants. Hermione leaned forward reaching out to grab his pants buckle. Draco

chuckled at her impatience and pushed his body against hers again. Hermione

bit her bottom lip unbuckling his belt. Draco planted his hands on either side of

her head hunched over her watching her fumbling hands. He leaned down and

caught her lips. She made a whining sound against his lips still trying to unbuckle

his belt. He shoved her hands away and reached his hand under her skirt.

Hermione quit whining and moaned against his lips wrapping her arms tighter

around his neck and her legs tighter around his waist. His right hand teased her

damp heaving opening. He slowly slid one finger through her slit. Hermione

pulled her lips from his and moaned leaning her head back. He attached his lips

to her neck and began to bite and suck on it. She inhaled sharply her pulse

quickening. Draco pushed another finger into her. Hermione's eyes widened and

she began to choke on the pleasure she felt. Her body began to give out from

beneath him. Draco pulled his fingers from her watching her. He reached one

hand down to his pants and unbuckled his belt quickly. Then he slid down his

zipper licking his lips. He slid his hand along his aching cock. "Granger, I want to

fuck you so badly." He panted. She looked up at him and then down at his

springing cock. She inhaled sharply and looked back up at him. "I… I don't think

you will fit." She sounded terrified. "No. No it will. If you let me…" He voice

sounded strained and he mentally slapped himself for asking her. She better say

yes now or he would raise all hell. He contemplated burying himself within her

that instant before she could answer. She began to pant and she scooted along

the library desk closer to him. She nodded. He smirked hiking her skirt up her

stomach than grabbed her waist in his hands. Hermione braced herself against

him, holding onto the back of his shoulders and the side of her face pressed

against his shoulder. Draco slid her closer to him and rubbed his cock against

her opening. She shuddered against him. "You'll only feel pain for a moment."

She began to breathe faster in fear. The blunt head of his cock pushed open her

slit and entered slowly into her passage. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat

and she held her breath. Draco groaned and continued to slide himself through.

"Oh!" Hermione cried out and gripped his shoulder blades that were still covered

by his shirt. Draco felt overwhelmed by her tightness and her warmth. He began

to pant and whispered her surname. Suddenly he simply could not take is slow

her pushed himself the remainder of the way into her and she pressed her lips

together and closed her eyes tight. A tear slid from between the tightly closed

lids. Draco groaned in bliss and gripped her hips tightly. Hermione cried out

again. "You're so, fucking tight… so fucking, sweet." He ground out running his

hands over her body. Hermione began to feel a tidal wave of pleasure sweep

over her. She closed her eyes and moaned 'Malfoy.' Draco smirked against her

and slowly began to pull out of her then push back in. Hermione threw back her

head, her hair falling down like a waterfall over her back. Her arms wrapped

around the back of his neck as he began to thrust steadily in her. He watched her

facial expressions and groaned every few moments as pleasure seared

throughout his body. Hermione was slightly tender, but she began to grind herself

against him meeting his thrusts. Both their pleasure increased and they both

began to pant and stare each other in the eye. Draco's hair fell over his eyes

giving him an even more sexy appearance. Hermione licked her lips and ran her

hands over his chest and down his stomach. Her hands disappeared under his

shirt and ran up to tweak his nipples. Draco groaned and began to thrust faster

into her. Hermione pulled her hands down and lifted his shirt up and over his

head. The shirt fell to the floor next to hers and she flung her hands onto his

broad muscular chest. She gripped his skin and ran her hands down his

muscular torso as he continued to thrust into her setting her on fire. Hermione

pulled him tighter between her thighs as another wave of pleasure crashed over

her. Suddenly she felt an uncontrollable blissful euphoria come over her. She

shook uncontrollably and heard Malfoy groan. She felt against his shoulder and

moaned into his ear. He thrust into her one last time then crashed himself. He fell

against her pushing her back against the bookcase. Both their arms were still

wrapped around one another and they held onto each other panting in the

aftermath of their incredible escaped. Draco was the first to pull away from her.

He was still heavy his chest breathing heavily. Hermione watched him and he

pulled her legs from around his waist and pulled up his zipper and buckled his

belt. He reached down and grabbed both of their shirts from the floor and tossed

her hers. He pulled his tee shirt over his broad shoulders then turned back to

look at her. She tried to get down from the desk but when her feet touched the

floor her legs were all wobbly and she had to grab onto the bookcase to hold

herself up. Draco smirked, "I fucked you so hard you won't be able to walk now."

He felt extreme masculine pride until she retorted, "Malfoy what the fuck did you

just do?" She said it in such a low dangerous tone that his smirk dropped.

"Granger you know fully well what I just did." Frustration alight in his eyes.

Hermione stared at him and slowly her jaw dropped. She had just given her

virginity to Draco Malfoy without a second thought. He walked over to her and

kissed her soundly on her lips and let his hands linger on her chest for longer

than necessary. "See you later Granger." He whispered huskily then turned and

left the library.


	2. Two Weeks Later

**So my first chapter was all about sex and there was no logic in it. There will be more scenes like that later on, but right now My story needs some personal detail. Keep reading and reviewing please!! **

And if you do review please tell me if it is a good thing to get added to an 'Author Alert List'

Two weeks later:

Two weeks had passed by. And not a single word had been spoken between Draco and Hermione. Hermione did everything possible to ignore him without Harry or Ron noticing and questioning her. She sat with her back facing the Slytherin table at meals, she sat in the very front row in classes with Slytherin because he always sat in the back and she made sure to always have Harry, Ron or Ginny with her when she was walking through the corridors after classes had ended for the day. The mere thought that Hermione had given her virginity –her most prized possession- to Draco Malfoy in itself was too much for her to stomach. She wanted to take an eternal shower every time she thought of the way his hands had touched her. But was worst of all was that she was almost one-hundred percent sure that he would blab his big pureblood mouth to every single person in all of Great Britain about them. She contemplated over those two weeks how she was going to explain everything to Harry and Ron once he did spill the beans. But the first week there had not been a single rumor spread about her. And then the next week, not a single syllable was said about Hermione Granger sleeping and forfeiting her virginity to Draco Malfoy. To say she was relieved was an understatement. Hermione had set it in her head that the act in the library had been a mistake, and during the day she turned away from him if she ever saw him. But it was when night fell she would lay in her bed in the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory that she couldn't help but think only of him. His huge muscular body pressed against hers, his lips and fingers tracing her curves and skin, the heat and overwhelming intense pleasure she'd felt once he'd finally pushed into her. She would have flashbacks as she lay in her bed and her dreams consisted only of Malfoy making hot love to her.

After their little rendezvous Draco too could hardly stomach what they had done. He didn't regret it; it had been a wonderful event that he couldn't deny not enjoying. But he was slightly disturbed that he had taken the mudbloods virginity. He had never in his entire life had a single good thought about her or a good thing to say about her. He despised her in fact. His actions therefore he could not entirely explain. _Must've been that damn skirt she was wearing._ He kept telling himself. She had been wearing some muggle skirt that had been made clearly for the enjoyment of the male sex. He had lost his cool and was sexually aroused and frustrated was his only conclusion. He was worried for the first few following days that she would report it to the school staff or to the Weasel or Potter. But nobody came up looking to fight him or expel him. It was about five days after the occurrence that he realized that _she _was probably terrified that he would be the one to tell everyone about the night in the library. A grin appeared on his face as he realized that he held all the cards now. But he wasn't about to go telling everyone about it. If he did tell everybody about the night in the library what would he get from it? Draco had already slept with plenty of girls in the school to get the reputation that he owned. Something in him told him not to blab about it, or at least wait sometime before he did go on ranting it to everyone. Those two weeks after being with Granger though Draco did not sleep with any other girls. He felt aroused alright, but not for the usual girls. Plenty of girls would bend over in front of him flashing him their panties and wink, but his trousers didn't tighten up in excitement. Only when _Granger_ stood in his line of view would his breath hitch in his throat and his heart would begin to thump. Scorching heat would swim through his body and involuntarily would his pants tighten up. It was ridiculous, he didn't even like her! And to make it worse Granger did everything she could to ignore him. She wouldn't look at him no matter how hard he stared at the back of her head during meals and classes. He could never catch her in between a class and push her in an empty classroom without anyone noticing because she was never alone now. This aggravated him even more than when he had lost the Quidditch match last year to Gryffindor. It started to drive him nuts when Weasley would grab her by the arm and tell her something stupid. He hated when all the Gryffindor boys would talk to her between classes and some would hug her. But the worst was when Potter would put his arm around her and say something in her ear or give her a charming smile or kiss her cheek. Draco's blood would boil and he wanted to jump up and punch that stupid scar-headed freak. He didn't know why. He didn't even think Granger was pretty, and he still didn't have a single nice thought or word about her. But when he saw other males touch her his body reacted as if she were his and nobody else's. Twice a day he had to lock himself in his room and wank off with a mental picture of her in his mind. These past two weeks had proven to be very difficult for Draco. But within the past two weeks the weather had begun to take a change. A cold front had moved in rapidly, snow flurries had begun to fall over the school and the sky had taken a grey tint. It was officially winter and Christmas Holiday had just begun.

The last evening in Hogwarts Hermione had finally agreed with Harry and Ron to spend her Christmas Holiday at the Burrow with them. And once she arrived there she was extremely happy that she had decided to come. The Christmas spirit was in full swing at the Burrow. Tinsel, holly, mistletoe, lights and ornaments were spread around the house covering every surface. Mrs. Weasley would wake up extra early each morning to prepare holiday foods and add some more holiday decorations throughout the house. Charlie and Bill had even come home for Christmas this year. Excitement and fun rang from every corner of the Burrow as the house's occupants hastily prepared for Christmas. Hermione was helping Ginny thread string through some freshly popped popcorn to hang on the tree when Ron came running into the room eyes ablaze and arms flinging about. "Hermione! Ginny! We have to go to Diagon Alley right now!" He shouted. Both girls exchanged befuddled expressions then looked back to Ron. "Well, aren't you going to tell us why?" Hermione questioned. "Because a brand new Quidditch shop had just opened! And in perfect timing to buy gifts for your friends for Christmas." He grinned at Hermione. "Ron I've already bought your gift and you know it!" Hermione shouted at him appalled at his greediness. "Hermione that's why they have receipts, you could simply return what you've bought me and buy me something at the Quidditch shop instead." Hermione should have slapped him, but such behavior of Ron was quite common. Ginny stood smiling, "I'd like to go to the shop." Hermione grunted then stood along side Ginny. She was the only person that she knew that utterly hated Quidditch. "Alright just let me go get my coat. Perhaps I could find a book in Diagon Alley."

The new Quidditch store was called _Krums._ Yes the store was owned by Viktor Krum Harry had told her when they had first arrived thirty minutes earlier. The store was jammed packed of customers. And mostly male customers who were overly excited looking at new brooms and what not, Harry and Ginny among them while Ron tried out some new bats to hit bludgers with. Hermione sighed looking around the store. A bookshelf caught her attention and she walked towards hoping there might be some good books. _Quidditch Throughout the Ages__, __A History of Quidditch__, __Quidditch for Dummies__, __The True Golden Snitch_ and so on. But one book in particular titled: _My Life in the Sky. An autobiography by Viktor Krum_ caught Hermione's attention. She picked up the book and turned over to the back. There was a huge photo of Viktor standing by a rose bush with overly dramatic tense eyes gazing into the camera. Hermione burst out laughing on the spot. He looked ridiculous, so ridiculous that Hermione decided that she had to get the book just to see how bad it would be. She also picked up a bat she had seen Ron examining deciding to get it for him after all, she bought a new Quidditch robe for Ginny and for Harry a Snitch with his initial engraved on it. After perchasing all her gifts Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were walking out out of the shop when two tall boys were just entering the shop. The first pushed past Harry roughly knocking him into the wall. "Hey!" Harry growled. Hermione and Ginny looked up to see Blaise Zambini glaring at Harry. "Watch where you're going Zambini." Harry spat. Blaise grinned at him, "well I am so very sorry Potter. Did I hurt you when I merely brushed you to the side? Or are you just looking for a fight to _try_ to show off for your girl here." He jerked his head towards Hermione. "_I'm _trying anything Zambini; _you_ should just try to be less of a clumsy ass all the damn time." Harry said ignoring what Blaise had said about Hermione. "Oh really Potter? I'm a clumsy ass, who was it-" Hermione's attention suddenly snapped away from Zambini and Harry but to behind Zambini's shoulder. Malfoy stood there taller than Zambini staring at Hermione. She flinched when she realized that he was staring at her and without realizing took a step back. Her heart beat quickened and she inhaled sharply than caught her breath. Draco raised an eyebrow and watched her. Was he intimidating her just by looking at her? Maybe he just surprised her? Whatever the reason he continued to look intently at her. _Why is he staring at me? Well maybe because of the night in the library. Well of course duh that is why he's staring stupid! What is he thinking; does he want to do it again? Right now!? Wait no! No! NO!_ Hermione shook her head quickly from her thoughts and interjected between Blaise and Harry. "Harry let's go! Now!" Harry looked at her and frowned. "Now!" She repeated eyes ablaze. Harry moodily flung the door open and lunged out of the store cursing under his breath. Ginny and Ron walked out next glaring at Malfoy, even though he'd done nothing. As Hermione was walking out the door she felt Malfoy's hand brush against her side and pat her bottom. Her eyes widened and she lunged herself out the door just like Harry had.

Draco lay on his back on top of his bed and silver silk bed sheets. His neck and head dangled from the bed as he stared at his dresser upside down. He had the Manor all to himself this Christmas Holiday. His parents had gone to France and he wouldn't join them until Christmas morning. Usually when he had the Manor to himself he would entertain himself and his friends by throwing parties or sleep with as many women as he could. He'd been home for a week now and had done nothing but sit alone in his room and get drunk. His drunken thoughts were stirred when he thought he heard a knock on his door, but since he knew he was alone figured it had been his hangover messing with his mind. But suddenly the door burst open and the tall frame of Blaise Zambini entered the bedroom and grinned at him. "Draco buddy old pal! How you doing?" Draco groaned running his hands down his face slowly. "What do you want Blaise?" He moaned. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you to get your bloody ass up! C'mon Draco! There's a brand new Quidditch store in Diagon Alley. And we are going right this second!" Draco uncovered his face and sat up sending Blaise a funny look. "Really?" He asked sounding like a child. "Yes Draco, now get up and lets go. And lets get you a date man." "I don't need a date," Draco grumbled. "Oh sorry mate… I mean lets get you laid." Draco looked up and smiled at Blaise. "Give me a second to get dressed."

Twenty minutes later a still slightly hung over Draco walked down the main street of Diagon Alley alongside Blaise. "So where is this bloody store anyhow?" Draco asked aggravated. Blaise better not have been lying to him about this store or he would severely kick his ass. "It's down by Flourish and Blotts." Blaise muttered checking out two fourth year girls walking ahead of them. "How about one of them?" He asked punching Draco in the arm and signaling to one of the two girls in front of them. "Blaise I don't need to get laid. I've been getting laid every night this week and already twice this morning." "Bullshit." Blaise spat. "It is true you little fucker," Draco growled. "Draco I know when you're lying and I know when you're not getting laid. And I know that you _are_ lying and are _not_ getting laid, why?" "What do you mean why?" Draco demanded. "I mean why aren't you getting any ladies? I know they're all still interested; it's _you _that's not. Now tell me why. And don't lie." Draco sighed. "I could tell you Blaise, but I'm not going to." Blaise stopped walking, turned and glared at Draco. "Why the fuck not?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Because I have to sort things out and it is actually kind of a big deal." Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder and gripped him tight. "Who was it?" "What do you mean?" Draco asked suprised and confused. "Who made you become all twisted and boring Draco?" Draco sneered and shoved his hand off of him. Hermione was the only thing he could think of. This whole week he had been deprived of even seeing her. Even when she ignored him at school he still got to see her and that at least kept him sane. But at this rate he felt only frustrated and angry. "Just let it go Blaise." He muttered as he walked ahead of Blaise.

The rest of the walk to the Quidditch shop was silent. "There it is," Blaise said happily as a black shop with gold lettering titled _Krums_ came into view. Draco's jaw dropped. "_Krums_? As in-" "Viktor Krum, yes." Blaise finished for him. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me sooner?" Draco demanded. "Because I wanted to see that stupid look on your face." Blaise laughed as Draco punched him in the arm. "Hey look!" Blaise shouted happily pointing inside the window of _Krums_. "Its Weasley and Granger." He said craning his neck to see better. Draco wasn't sure if his heart started to beat faster or if it stopped beating altogether. "W-What?" He stuttered. Blaise gave him a weird look and pointed to the window. "Granger and Weasley are in the store. I wonder if Potter is there too?" Instantly Draco's shock was over powered by a sudden fierce anger at the mention of Potter. The thought suddenly hit him that Potter and Granger were probably spending their whole Christmas Holiday together. His blood began to boil. "C'mon lets go in." Blaise said excitedly. Blaise didn't really hate Potter, or Weasley or Granger. He just knew that Draco did and he liked to see Draco get fired up in a way Blaise never could. Blaise was actually a very funny likable person. It was Draco who was evil and mean and could be vicious. Blaise in fact had had a crush on the mini Weasley since she first came to Hogwarts, but knew she was off limits because of Draco's grudge with Ron Weasley. Draco followed Blaise into the store just as the golden trio, along with the mini Weasley were leaving. Draco was only half way through the threshold but he could see Granger. She was wearing a pair of dark blue corduroy pants, a red V neck sweater that dipped giving a slight glance of her creamy cleavage and her hair was down in spiral curls that came to her waist. She was looking up at Blaise and Draco was furious for a moment that her attention was focused on Blaise and not on him. But then suddenly she looked past Blaise and her eyes connected his. Her eyes widened and she actually took a step back. Draco was shocked; she looked utterly surprised and scared of him. He wanted desperately to reach out, grab her arm and apparate them back to his house and take her to his bed. What a lovely Christmas gift that would be. She looked away from him and shouted at Potter, "Harry let's go! Now!" Draco was reminded of the sound of her voice shouting. If only she was shouting his name. "Now!" She yelled again to Potter. Draco grinned inwardly at this. She was obviously very angry at him. She was the last to walk out the door and without thinking Draco brushed his hand along her side and than lowered his hand to pat her bottom. He was just about to squeeze it when she lunged out of the door and slammed it behind her nearly getting his shoe caught in the door. "Well that was a lot less entertaining than I had hoped for." Blaise said defeated. Draco stared out the window longing for Hermione to turn back around to him. But she didn't.

**Whatcha thinkk? Tell me please!! I promise to start uploading chapters sooner. I just had spring break and i was in a car accident so i needed some time to catch up on this...**


	3. Back at Hogwarts

**A/N: So i got some reviews and they made me happy so i decided to upload a chapter tonight!**

**And by the way: _This is very important to me a while back i was reading an amazing story named "Role Playing" i do not know the authors name but it was a Draco/Hermione fanfic. Rated M. I'm not sure if the author has renamed it or something because i went to Europe over summer for 20 days and when i got home i looked it up and could never find it. It was the best fic that i had ever read and i really admire the author like whoa :O If anybody knows anything about it or recognizes it or knows the author please please please let me know!! _**

**Happy reading!**

--

Chapter 3

Christmas morning at the Burrow had proved to be a wonderful day. Gifts and food were distributed among the house all day, and in the evening the Weasley's played a game of Quidditch with Harry. Hermione sat on a bench with Mrs. Weasley and Fleur watching the game above them. For the rest of the weekend Mrs. Weasley worked hard to make sure everyone was ready to back to Hogwarts for second term. Repairing any holes in Ron's sweaters, any loose stitchings in Hermione's corduroys, and performing a lengthening charm on Harry's robes that he had seemed to have grown out of during Christmas Holiday. That Sunday night Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrived at Hogwarts exhausted from their busy two weeks of Christmas vacation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of Draco's Christmas vacation had been anything but enjoyable. He had decided in fact to _not_ visit his parents on Christmas day and instead went to the Zabini's house. Blaise's mom was a forty-something year old woman but dressed, acted and looked Draco's age. Blaise and his mother lived with an old wizard who was too old to move but was filthy rich. Nearly richer than the Malfoys. He had laid upstairs in his bed all Christmas day as Blaise's mom continuously tried hitting on Draco. It wasn't anything new to Draco, she had been hitting on him since he was fifteen years old, but it still slightly horrified him.

Instead of staying at the house all day Draco and Blaise had gone into London that Christmas night. Nearly every single pub and shop had been closed, except _The Leaky Cauldron._ The boys spent their Christmas dinner eating pumpkin pasties and drinking fire whisky by _The Leaky Cauldron_'s roaring fire. "So, are you going to tell me who she is yet?" Blaise asked taking a swig from his mug. Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise. "How do you know it's a _she_?" Blaise's jaw dropped slowly and he lowered his mug of whisky staring dumbfounded at Draco. Realizing what he'd just implied Draco quickly defended himself. "I don't mean like that you idiot. It _is_ a girl." Draco said recovering from his mild embarrassment.

"I don't understand she –whoever she is- is making such a big impact on you. But maybe if you told me _who-_" "Blaise will you ever let it go?" Draco demanded cutting him off. Blaise's eyes lightened and he smiled shaking his head. "No Draco I really will not." Draco sighed running a hand through his sleek blond hair. "Alright Blaise. Right before the end of first term I… I um… well I sort of… er..." "Spit it out!" "I slept with Granger." Draco instantly took a big swig from his drink not believing he'd just said it out loud. It had been one thing to think it, but hearing himself say it, and to another person… it was different.

Blaise stared at Draco silently and for a few minutes the only sound through the entire bar was the crackling of the burning wood from the roaring fire in front of them. But finally Blaise seemed to relocate his voice, "Are-are you serious mate?" Draco nodded at him smirking. Then suddenly Blaise clasped a hand on Draco's shoulder and shook him. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me this? Was she really that bad? But even if she was who the bloody hell cares! You fucked the untouchable virgin Granger! You've done the impossible Draco!" Blaise shouted clinking his mug excitedly to Draco's. Draco stared stupidly at Blaise. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would go off telling everyone. Just do me a favor and keep your big goddamn mouth shut." Draco hissed. Blaise grinned and clinked his whisky mug to Draco's again. "Ah Draco you really are one lucky son of a bitch!"

Draco smirked at him then laughed out loud. "Was she any good?" Blaise questioned excitedly. Draco's face fell. "What?" Blaise asked sensing his best mate's instant disapproval. Draco began slowly, "Blaise, she was fucking incredible… but it was her first time. I took her virginity. But now I can't get her out of my fucking mind. I can't help but think about her all the time. I want her again and again and again." Blaise frowned. "Really?" "Yes and we both know that long lasting shags and relationships aren't my style. And come to think about it _relationships_ aren't even my style and especially not with a mudblood bitch like her!" Blaise rolled his eyes at this. "Oh Draco come off all that mudblood shit. We both know you don't really give damn about it. And you do have relationships mate."

"No I don't," Draco objected. "What about our friendship Drake? That counts. I know you're actually capable of truly liking somebody." Draco snorted. "Why don't you just bang her when we get back to school and maybe you'll come to like her…?" "But it's different with her Blaise. She's my enemy. I hate her friends, family, even her." "No you don't." Blaise said. "How are you going to tell me who I hate and who I don't?" Draco demanded. "Well nobody would have sex with somebody that they actually hated. Except maybe some evil psychotic person. And you're not as evil as you appear and wish you were Drake." Draco huffed a breath at him.

Blaise had always been a completely honest and straight forward person and that's what Draco liked about him and why he was the only person that Draco _ever_ confided in or told his problems to. Except maybe his Godfather. Draco sighed and took another swig of his drink wishing he was already back at Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Monday afternoon and Hermione sat alone at a table in the library doing her Transfiguration homework. _To turn an animal into a goblet what specific wand gesture must be preformed? Three taps and flick,_ Hermione wrote down. The next question was one that Hermione didn't know off the top of her head. _How many flicks do you perform when transfiguring the goblet back into its animal form?_ She stood from her chair and turned down an aisle labeled _Transfiguration Books R-S_ when she smacked into a hard structure.

For a moment she thought it was a wall she had hit and she wondered why on earth a wall had randomly been built in the aisle. But when she looked up she was staring into the silver gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. She gasped. "Well isn't this familiar?" He drawled. She stared stupidly up at him overwhelmed by shock. His voice rattled her back. "Why didn't you send me a gift for Christmas Granger?" He smirked looking down at her his eyes lingering on her lips. "Excuse me?" She asked shakily. "Why on earth would I send a gift to the likes of _you_?" She asked disgusted. He smiled genuinely at her. She didn't know that that was possible for him. "I got one for you Granger," he began. Her eyebrows shot up and she was about to ask him 'what?' when his lips came crashing down onto hers.

Hermione shrieked putting her hands on his chest to push him away. He grabbed her hands pinning them to her sides and pushed her against the bookcase. She gasped and his tongue slid between her lips. _Not again!_ She thought hopelessly. Draco reached down to grope her thigh when she suddenly gained immense will power and flung him off of her sending him crashing into the bookcase behind him. He grunted as his back hit the wood splintering him through his clothes. "Damn it Granger," he growled. "Well I don't like being thrown up against bookcases either Malfoy! And what the fuck kind of a stunt are you trying to pull here?" "Such language Granger," he grinned.

"Oh you're one to talk! And don't you ever touch me again or look at me or-" "Granger.." He drawled walking towards her. "No! You stay away from me!" She yelped running away from him. "Granger c'mere right now." He said gruffly. "No! Stay the hell away!" She turned her back and fled from the library without her stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione flung herself on her bed in the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory. She let out a strangled exasperated cry and fisted her pillow in a death grip. He had caught her so off guard and he had just kissed her without a moments warning! What if someone had seen them? She gasped and punched her pillow pretending it was is own pale gorgeous face. This was too much… too soon. She knew that she had to talk to him, but how on earth could she!? He would probably just keep trying to kiss her if she tried talking to him alone.

She skipped the rest of her classes that day. She lay in her bed furious until dinner finally came around. She sat with her back facing the Slytherin table as usual and ate her dinner as fast she could to get back to the Gryffindor Tower as soon as possible. Hermione had just finished eating dinner when a piece of parchment shaped like a dove came flying over and landed in her lap. Curiously she stared at it; nobody around her had seemed to notice it. She picked it up and unfolded it to reveal four words written.

**Astronomy Tower. Midnight.**

**-DM**

--

So i updated pretty fast huh? I know its not much, but i will try to upload another chapter tomorrow. Just remember: REVIEWS GIVE ME MOTIVATION :) Let me know what you think about this...


	4. The Astronomy Tower

**A/N: here's another chapter :) but what i am really really really stoked about is the upcoming chapters though. my mind is busy at work brainstorming and figuring out more and more to put into this story so please stay with me! but i havent been too busy because i got in the mood to read some _original_ Harry Potter today. I re-read book 1 today and im on chapter 3 book 2 right now :) (i promise that i do have a life outside of harry potter)**

**-I own nothing except plot-**

**So here's you go. Don't forget to review please!**

**Happy reading!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4 The Astronomy Tower:

Hermione contemplated all evening whether or not to go to the Astronomy tower that night

Hermione contemplated all evening whether or not to go to the Astronomy tower that night. This was definitely a perfect opportunity to talk to Malfoy alone, but perhaps she was gambling too much on this. She could get caught out of bed by Filch and be expelled, Malfoy could stand her up, or what was most likely to happen: he would try to seduce her again and just might succeed. Hermione closed her eyes as thoughts raced through her mind.

After a few moments she decided: _yes. _Yes she would go meet him tonight. And she would make sure that she pulled herself together in case he did try to manipulate her with his hands or lips. She would go and tell him that what they had done three weeks ago in the library had been a terrible mistake that they both needed to quickly forget about. If only she knew the surprise she was in for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco paced back and forth in the Astronomy Tower with his arms held firmly by his sides. His eyes were wide and he was counting the minutes to midnight. _She had better show up in the next minute or she'll wish she'd never been born. _He thought darkly wringing his hands together in frustration. He knew exactly what he was going to do to her tonight. If she walked –_when_ _she walked_- through those doors he was going to greet her with a charming grin and butter her up just until he knew she wouldn't make a run for it and then he would pounce. He in fact was going to make Granger _his_ again this very night.

Draco had been thinking about what Blaise had said to him on Christmas and knew that he couldn't let Granger think that he liked her. He was going to treat exactly how he felt about her (hateful and disgusted, except of course when he would be buttering her up) but that was not going to last long at all. He knew that Granger wanted more of him and was driving herself silly trying to fight her desire for him.

_She had to be_, after all every other girl in the school was. But he hated her, he told himself, and her friends. He just desired her and would treat her like shit. He had to make sure she didn't think that he was in love with her.

He was completely, utterly, foolishly ignorant to the fact that _he_ already was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione walked silently in the pitch black down the thirteenth floor corridor. She made a right turn and began to climb up a spiral staircase which led to the Astronomy Tower. Once she came to the door she thought for a second to turn back around and got back to Gryffindor Tower. She sighed biting her bottom lip making up her mind. She swung open the door silently to reveal the very tall Draco Malfoy perched against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. A smirk played upon his lips as he gazed intently at her.

Hermione walked past the threshold and fully into the dark room. Moonlight from the balcony poured into the room and shone on her petite frame as she closed the door just as silently as she had opened it. She turned back to Malfoy and gave him a curt nod. "You're late." He drawled pushing off from the wall making his way towards her. She gulped. "Listen Malfoy, we need to talk. _Seriously_." Draco gave her a charming smile and nodded, "Yeah I think you're right Granger. You start." He stood in front of her, his broad shoulders blocking the moonlight surrounding her in darkness.

"Erm, well perhaps-perhaps we could… go stand on the balcony?" She suggested lamely. Draco quirked a brow at her thinking this request slightly odd. "Alright then." On the balcony Hermione felt slightly safer in the moonlight where she could see. "So Malfoy want I want to say is… is that…I think th-three weeks ago… y-you know in the library?" He nodded stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Well I just erm thought that… it was a dreadful mistake. And that it needs to be forgotten about." She began to twist her fingers together as she stared at the ground.

"I-I don't want you to _ever_ touch me again ok? And please don't tell anybody?" She muttered after meeting his silence. She heard him sigh and shift his position. "Granger you can relax. I feel the exact same." Hermione's head popped up and she stared up at him in amazement. He turned his long neck to look down at her and nodded. "Really? Oh Malfoy that's such good news!" His heart sank. "I won't tell anybody about it either I swear! Oh good so we'll both just go back to hating one another!" There was a broad smile on her face that anybody who had just heard her say that would think she a complete nutter.

Draco felt a jolt of anger rush through him at her words and smile. She continued to be happy about their recovered hatred of one another when Draco snapped. He stood up from his sitting position on the balcony railing and grabbed her by her shoulders roughly. "Wh-what are you doing Malfoy?" She demanded her face falling and her lips quivering. This wasn't exactly how he had planned tonight to play out. "Granger what the fuck are you so splendidly happy about?" He shouted in her face. "What do you mean?" She cried trying to wrestle from his hold on her. "That night in the library was only the beginning, certainly not the end!" He shouted pulling her closer against his body.

She began to tremble. "But you just said – what are you saying – I told you I didn't want you to _ever_ touch me again!" She cried exasperated. "I'll be the judge of that Granger," he drawled in a sexy tone then crashed his lips down onto her own. Hermione screamed against his mouth in protest but her parted lips let Draco slip his tongue right through. He began to walk her backwards until she hit what felt like a wall. She groaned and closed her eyes. Draco ran a hand down her body and cupped her bottom in one large hand. She groaned again, this time in pleasure.

Without realizing she arched her back and pushed her chest forward to him. The kiss intensified as he ground his body against hers, pushing his - what felt like a metal rod - erection against her stomach. Hermione felt a scorching blush fall over her body making her feel hot to the touch. Draco's lips left hers and trailed down her jaw to her neck where he began to bit and suck making sure to leave his mark. Hermione tilted her head to the side allowing him more access, but then quickly rose her right leg up and connected her knee with his groin in a split second sending him toppling over. "Mother-" he cried grabbing his groin with both hands.

"I said for you to not _EVER_ touch me again!" She screamed running away from him. She flung open the door, raced down the stairs and scrambled back towards the Gryffindor Tower, tears streaming down her face. But just when she was about to slow down her sprint two large hands grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against their muscular chest. Her head flung back smacking him in the chin and they both groaned. "Let me go!" She hissed thrashing against him. "_No._" He said dangerously then turned her around to face him. He covered her mouth with one hand then effortlessly picked her up and carried her into an open classroom.

He deposited her down on a desk standing in front of her. He was breathing heavily looking down at her. This certainly hadn't been how he'd pictured tonight. He opened his mouth but suddenly and wordlessly Hermione flung herself towards him, not to fight him, but to kiss him. He staggered backwards in shock but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. He sat her back down onto the desk running his hands up and down her chest groping her wealthy breasts. She gave out a desperate cry and grabbed one of his hands setting it beneath her skirt.

He growled in approval feverishly reaching his hand up further to touch her – _right there!_

They both gasped at his touch. She was soaking and her juices were running down his index finger. Hermione's eyes rolled up to the ceiling as she began to tremble. "Mmmm mmmm -Merlin- Oh!" "No, _Draco_." He growled in her ear. Hermione cried out again gripping his shoulders tightly. "Hold onto me," he growled again into her ear. She complied and instantly felt two of his fingers pull her panties down her thighs than slide back up and into her pussy. She let out a crackling cry. She bent forward and swirled her tongue in his ear. Draco closed his eyes feeling himself become even harder. "Ugh, ugh, ugh…" she began to moan as he thrusted his fingers into her.

She reached her fist up to her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. He added yet another finger and pulled her flush against him with his left arm. Her chin dug into his shoulder as her eyelids squeezed so tight together she thought she might be blind when she finally opened them. But when she did open them she saw Draco's smirking face looking down at her his bangs falling into his eyes. He withdrew one finger and applied pressure to her clitoris until she flung her head back and shouted out his name. He grinned and did it again and again and again.

Suddenly and intense climax overcame Hermione rocking her to the very core of her being. She did not cry out or scream but just loudly panted then quivered until she fell completely still against him. Draco's hot breath panted in her ear making her feel dizzy with pleasure. When they both slowed their breathing they looked at one another. Hermione flushed scarlet with embarrassment and quickly looked away. Draco backed away from the desk, his very large hard on still clearly visible. But Hermione hopped off the desk standing in front of him. She shook her head as if she saying 'no more' and turned her back on him.

"_Accio._" Hermione heard Draco murmur huskily as she walked out the door. When she arrived back at her dormitory she realized he'd taken her underwear, _again._

Indeed for Draco the night's events had not gone at all the way that he had planned. But one thing was for sure, his and Hermione's affair and late night rendezvous were certainly not over. But he still had his raging hard on to deal with.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I promised i would have some more sexy scenes! And this one isn't the last i promise!**

**Even if you're not reviewing, like i said before please stay with my story because i have some really awesome ideas for the upcoming chapters. And then you can review on them! lol **

**Btw: i got some reviews asking me to make my chapters longer. This is my longest chapter so far so i hope that you find this satisfatory :)**


	5. The Girls Bathroom

**A/N: Hullo all! Here's one of those chapters i was talking about that i was excited about writing! **

**Thank for the reviews ya'll are grrrrrreat!**

**I swear: **

**1. Will make chapters longer.**

**2. Will fix paragraphs _yet again_ if you want me to.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter 5_

_The Girls Bathroom_

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was in bright spirits. She was all warm smiles as she buttered her toast and ate her eggs. She had even let Ron copy down bits of her Potions essay.

Ginny and Harry had been sharing dubious looks throughout breakfast wondering what on earth had made her so happy. It wasn't a secret that in the past few days back at Hogwarts Hermione hadn't quite been herself.

But they didn't prod fearful of recovering her distressful temper and strict attitude.

"What class is first today Ronald?" Hermione asked with a smile as she added jam to her buttered toast.

"Umm, Charms with _Slytherin_." Ron groaned the last part.

Hermione stopped spreading her jam for a moment, her mind flicking to Draco. But she shook off the thought just as fast as she had produced it. Hermione knew that last nights events were the reason why she'd woken up with a smile this morning.

And why she was humming happily under her breath and letting Ron copy her Potions homework. There had been an intense hunch within her that she seemed to have dissappeared last night. (She supposed it had been her sexual frustration.) Now she felt optimistic and jovial.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco sat directly behind Hermione in Charms class that morning. He gazed at the back of her brown bushy haired head wanting to reach out and grab it. He had found that her bushy hair was surprisingly very soft to the touch, much like babies hair.

He continued to watch her throughout the class period taking deep breaths as he tried not to picture last nights events. He kept picturing her moaning and panting under him. He wanted her right this damn second.

Towards the end of the class a note Draco didn't even notice flying around landed into his lap. He smirked evilly opening it up beneath the desk.

_What are you doing after this class Malfoy? __-HG_

He smirked down at the note. He scribbled down a reply quickly then reached beneath the desk passing it to her in front of him. Her fingers brushed against his hand and he had to restrain himself from not grabbing onto them.

He watched her bend forward onto her desk to reply then lean back against her chair and slide the note back under the desk into his waiting palm. Her hand lingered in his for a moment.

He opened the parchment and saw that she had replied to his:

_Pulling you into a broom closet and fucking you._

_It's a date._

He stared down at it shocked. That wasn't what he had expected. So she was going against everything she had said to him in the Astronomy Tower last night. Excellent.

The rest of the class couldn't have gone by more slower and Draco was on edge the remainder of the time. When the bell rang Granger was the first one out of the room.

Draco, the second one out. He walked down the hallway away from prying eyes towards a broom closet he knew of when a hand reached out of behind a door, snatched him by his collar and yanked him inside the girls bathroom.

Draco knew it was her immediately. Her small hands pulled him through the door than pushed him up against it. He dropped his Charms books to the ground and grinned at her.

"Well, well, well Granger. How are you this morning?"

She pushed herself up against his body ignoring his comment. Draco narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up to him. Her legs went around his waist and her hands rested on his shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow and thrusted his erection against her center making her weak with pleasure. But then everything took a sudden slow turn. She melted into his touch, staring into his eyes. She leaned towards him until their lips connected. They both opened their mouths to one another immediately and closed their eyes.

Their kiss was serene and peaceful, not rough and demanding like either of them had anticipated. Draco turned around, switching their positions so she was up against the bathroom door. Hermione continued to kiss him soundly running one of her hands to the back of his neck where it latched on tightly.

They parted and he lowered his head to her chest, ripped open her shirt and revealed two creamy breasts rising and falling supported tightly by a turquoise bra. He inhaled her scent and ran his tongue along the top of her breasts, dipping deeply in between her cleavage.

She sighed latching her other hand to his neck. Draco used his right hand to pull her breasts outside of the bra and surrounded one of her nipples with his wet mouth. Hermione moaned throwing her head back.

"Malfoy!" She gasped.

His mouth switched from one nipple to the other and he bit down lightly. She cooed and tightened her legs around his waist.

"More Malfoy, more…" she gasped again.

He gave her a dazzling grin and reached up to kiss her lips again. Her hands drew up into his hair and ran through his blond tresses. A tingle arched in his scalp. They were going at an absurdly slow pace. Much unlike their first two pervious meetings.

Hermione pulled away from Draco's lips and replaced two of her fingers there. He kissed them eagerly but felt her legs sliding down from his waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked dejectedly.

Now with her feet planted on the ground, the top of her head just barely reached his chest. He gave a gruff growl feeling rather macho at his extensive width over her. She looked up at him and gave him the most roguish grin he'd ever seen.

Slowly she dropped down to her knees, still with that little grin on her face. Draco coughed up his surprise at her actions realizing that she was about to go down on him. His knees felt weak and he braced his palms flat against the door where her head had just been.

Ever so slowly she unbuckled his leather belt with her fingertips. Even more slowly she tugged down his zipper then yanked his pants down to his ankles. He inhaled sharply. His iron hard bulge pushed his green boxers outward tent like.

He heard her giggle and he just barely suppressed reaching down to grab the back of her head and push her face down on his cock. Her fingers gripped the elastic waistline of his boxers and delicately pulled his boxers down to his knees.

When Draco had had sex with her she hadn't really gotten a clear look at his penis. But now she had the clearest shot of it possible. He whimpered fighting against his urge to thrust right into her mouth like a key in a lock.

She seemed to be enjoying this torment on him. She leaned towards his raging cock and blew softly on it and darted her tongue out to just barley skate across the top of it. He groaned out shakily his eyes rolling back in his head. Then all at once without warning her small hand wrapped itself securely around his dick.

He let out an almighty cry jerking his head. She looked up giving him a naughty leer with lust glazed eyes. She could tell that he was on the verge of trembling, and she hadn't even barley touched him!

"Malfoy," she said in a yawning lusty voice. "I've hardly touched you."

He began to tremble and looked down at her his eyes aflame with wanton desire.

"F-Fuck Granger! G-get on with it!"

"Hmm, I don't like to be told what to do…" she answered sweetly.

He looked away from her unable to control himself anymore. He hadn't had oral sex in nearly six months! She had no idea of his limits of teasing! She chuckled and ran her small palm up and down his rod. He held his breath and bit down on his lips in bittersweet pain.

"Granger!" He roared grabbing her head and pushing his cock right into her face.

She froze then looked up at him with a nasty look on her face.

"Stop being a fucking cock tease and fucking suck me!" He screeched trying to push himself through her sealed lips.

"Stop!" She screamed willfully.

"Granger you're a fucking tease!" He shouted at her pushing himself away from the door and her. He walked a few feet away breathing tensely.

He put his own hand down on his cock and began running his hand up and down it swiftly. Hermione watched him curiously from the ground then stood up and walked towards him. His eyes were closed and he had an awry look on his face. She bent down onto her knees again in front of him and removed his hands.

This time her lips went immediately down onto his cock. She opened her mouth wide, stretching her jaw taking him deep within the back of her throat. His eyes opened back up and he stared down at her. Feebly he put his hand down onto her head and stroked her hair softly.

She continued to submerge his cock into the back of her throat, but she raised up to look at his face with stunned eyes. He stared back down on her face and gave her a grateful smile. She seemed to be encouraged by this and placed her hands on his bare buttocks digging her nails into his skin pulling his pelvis closer to her face.

He groaned in the back of his throat fluttering his eyelids. He was close, very close… if only she'd… almost oh, oh. He realized that she had fit every inch of his long hard cock in her mouth and deep within her throat. A buoyant feeling seared through him sending him into a mind boggling climax.

"Oh fuck Granger!" He bellowed.

She slowly detached her lips from him cock as white gooey fluid came spilling out of him. She looked taken aback at his release and stared up at him shocked. He looked mortified and attached his hand to himself so that the semen released into his hand. It was very awkward after that.

A silence followed and the only sound was Draco's deep breathing. After a few moments they both began to smile and laugh weakly. Hermione stood up in front of him and wiped her lips on her sleeve. He pulled his pants back up and stared down at her. She was about to speak but he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. His touch was suprisingly gentile. This was very odd she thought. Then they looked to one another and anxiously kissed. He could state some of his pre-cum on her moist lips which excited him. Hermione pulled away first and gave him a mysterious backwards glance as she exited the bathroom for her next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione walked to her next class, a dignified confidence in her strides. You would have thought that she had just gotten perfect marks on her N.E.W.Ts instead of just giving Draco Malfoy head. However she was just as pleased with herself eitherway.

Her state of mind was still fuzzy with bliss and she couldn't believe it but she couldn't wait to see Malfoy again. She was doing exactly what she had told herself she would not do. She was falling exactly into where she had sworn she wouldn't fall into. It was dangerous foolish thing she was meddling in.

And she knew it. But she was not going to stop it. No, it would be going against some part of her that was begging her to not stop this, this, this... affair. Her earlier feelings of being with Malfoy, feeling of digust and wrong doing had been terminated.

But _what truly_ she was getting herself into was something that even her mind could control.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He still stood tall alone in the girls bathroom. They still hadn't had sex for a second time, he reminded himself. But certainly after _that_ that had just happened... they would be. Eventually. But this whole cat-and-mouse chase thing they seemed to keep having certainly was keeping his attention.

Draco collected his books off of the dusty bathroom floor and exited after her. He too walked in a superior stride for the rest of his day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she heard the bathroom door close and knew that the close was clear, Ginny Weasley opened and emerged from her bathroom stall. She walked out into the girls bathroom, her eyes wide and her face red with what she had just witnessed between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SUPRISE! :) i thought that would leave you wanting some more! hopefully. i don't think that is was too clique! **

**Now tell me what you think reader? **

**Reviews motivation for more writing!!**


	6. Provoked

**A/N: Sorry, i know i took a little more time writing this one.**

**And Jenn, i will get the next chapter to you i swear! (thanks)**

**Chapter 6**

**Provoked**

Ginny Weasley quietly sat on a squashy arm chair in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the warm fire deep in thought. All day she had been haunted and reliving the memory of today's event in the girls bathroom between Hermione and Malfoy.

She absolutely had to speak to Hermione and tell her that she knew what she and Malfoy were up to. But at the same time she assumed that if she did talk to Hermione that their friendship might endure a rough patch and may never fully restore and be the same. But this was too big of an incident to just forget about, therefore she _had_ to say something to Hermione.

Besides what kind of a friend would Ginny be if she _didn't _tell Hermione that she knew that she and Draco Malfoy were –er- together. Ginny began to rub her temples closing her eyes her mind fatigued. _Some day this has been._ She thought spitefully. Abruptly the Gryffindor portrait door flung open and Hermione Granger herself walked through into the Common Room.

She caught Ginny's eye and walked towards her plopping herself into an armchair parallel to Ginny's. Hermione was breathing unevenly and seemed distracted. Ginny immediately felt uncomfortable sitting this close to her, when hours before she had been down on her knees lapping Draco Malfoy's dick.

Ginny squirmed in her arm chair at the thought, then turned to Hermione and gave her a cheap smile. Hermione (seeming to not notice Ginny's fidgeting) returned the smile and released a hefty breath.

"So..." Ginny began timidly.

"So." Hermione replied turning her head to the side.

Her eyes were dreamy and her mind visibly perplexed. Ginny sighed and leaned in close to Hermione. This was going to be even more arduous than she had thought. She opened her mouth to tell Hermione striaght forward that she had been in the lavatory when she and Malfoy had been in there today but instead-

"Hermione I need to talk to you about something very important."

Hermione was taken aback and gave Ginny a dodgy look.

"What it is?" She asked apprehensive.

"I think that we should go to your dormitory to talk," Ginny proposed eyeing the crowded common room.

Hermione feebly nodded.

"Alright then."

The two girls climbed up the winding staircase up to the Girls Dormitories and entered the _seventh years_ Gryffindor Girls Dormitory. Hermione sat on her bed and looked up at Ginny expectantly. Ginny closed the door and turned back to Hermione wringing her fingers together nervously. Hermione's face turned inquisitive.

"Did something happen to you Ginny?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. No." Ginny dismissed coming to sit next to her on her bed.

Hermione had a horrendous thought that Ginny might know something about her and Draco, but that was preposterous. _How on earth could she possibly know? _Ginny sat next to Hermione pensively changing her mind at the last second about telling Hermione that she had been in the bathroom today.

"Ginny _what_ is it?" Hermione asked somewhat desperately.

"Oh," Ginny began with a humorous tone. "I just was wondering if Harry has said anything about me lately these days?"

Hermione looked puzzled but then cleared her questionable face with a grin.

"Oh so you're into Harry again are you?" She nudged Ginny in the ribs smiling.

Ginny looked away shyly (it was true about her feelings for Harry.) And Hermione laughed her grin broadening.

"Goodness Ginny why didn't you just say it? I thought something serious had happened." Hermione said with another humorous laugh following.

Ginny laughed uneasily nodding at Hermione.

"Oh of course not!" She regretted the words right after they left her mouth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco lay on his back in his bed staring up at the ceiling. His pants were the only clothing on his body and his arms were tucked behind his head. The Slytherin Boys Dormitory was empty except for him. They were all out because it was Friday night and _seventh years _were allowed to go to Hogsmeade after their classes had ended each day.

He closed his eyes leisurely as the dark room seemed to swallow him into a deep sleep.

He was awoken with a start when he heard a door slam shut and a heavy weight sinked onto his bed. Draco cracked open an eyelid and came face to face with the slender body of Pansy Parkinson straddling his waist.

He opened the other eyelid and realized that she was completely naked except for a pair of pink sheer panties and a matching bra. She giggled and bent down grazing his lips with hers. His lips grasped onto hers fully and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pansy pushed her body flatly down against his pelvis electing a moan from his lips.

Draco reached up to rip her bra off when he surprisingly stopped himself. They looked, one up and one down at each other and Draco without warning tossed her off of him. Pansy shrieked toppling off of him onto the cold ground.

"Draco!" She bellowed. "What the fuck was that for!?"

She stood up rubbing her back and sneering nastily at him.

"Sorry Pansy… you just… surprised me." He sounded unconvincingly even to himself.

She mocked him with an unlikely look and shook her head.

"Oh I'm sure, _just_ sure that I _surprised_ you Draco! You kissed me back you liar! Now tell me why you _really_ flung me off you as if I was mudblood!"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. That _was _why he had flung her off of him, because of a mudblood.

"Pansy if you're just going to shout then get the fuck outta here. I don't want to listen to your insufferable moaning!" He ended with an icy look that silenced her.

She gave a very unlady like snarl knowing that their moment had faded and marched herself back to his door.

"Blaise says there's some girl preoccupying all of your thoughts these days." She murmured nastily.

Draco stood completely still waiting for her to continue.

"I only hope that she fucks like a whore and you'll forget about her within a week."

Draco flew off the handle, he took two long strides to where Pansy stood and grabbed her neck with one hand slamming her against a wall. She choked out and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You need to keep that big mouth of yours firmly sealed unless my dick is in it." He growled dangerously.

She looked repulsed at him and tried to thrust his hand away from her neck. He smiled evilly and bent forward kissing her lips soundly. He then released his hand from her swollen neck and threw her towards the door.

"Now get the hell out of here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco was walking down the corridor on his way to dinner the next day when he caught himself dead in his tracks. Down at the end of the corridor Hermione was standing talking to a tall black boy from Gryffindor. Draco sneered and continued to walk right past the Great Hall. Hermione had just laughed at something the boy (Dean Thomas, Draco thought his name was) had said.

Draco slowed his pace as he neared them and smirked grimly at the two of them.

"Well Granger it seems you actually _do_ have some male admirers in this school after all." He said sweetly.

Hermione turned her back on Dean and gave Draco the most foul look.

"You'd be the only one to know about that wouldn't you Malfoy?" She said boldly.

The blood drained from Draco's face. _What the-_

"Since you're always nosing around in everyone else's business but your own. Malfoy I think that you should stop paying attention to everyone around you and try to get laid yourself. But you're probably just as unlucky as I am in having many admirers."

Draco stared down at her astounded and paler and paler by the second. He heard Thomas stifle a laugh and jerked his head up at him with a menacing expression. It didn't seem to intimidate Dean in the least because he began to laugh loudly and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder pulling her away with him as they walked away.

"Damn that was shrewd Hermione! But he's probably thick enough to not understand what you said!" Draco heard him shout and heard Hermione giggle.

Draco was livid. _How dare she fucking say that to him! When he was fucking HER!_ He felt his head and shoulders begin to shake in rage. He thought steam would rise from the top of his head at any moment. Instead of loosing it there he turned his back (his appetite completely lost) and stormed out of the castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nearly an hour and a half later Hermione departed from the Great Hall alone. She was still feeling very enthusiastic about what she had said to Draco an hour ago in front of Dean Thomas. She had been foolish to say it, but she simply couldn't resist. If he was going to treat her in public like he had for the past six years than she would give him the exact same treatment.

She was about to climb the first of the many banisters to the Gryffindor Tower when she saw a book lying on the bottom step. The title read: _Hogwarts A History._ That was one of her _favorite_ books! Eagerly she bent down to pick it up. Just as her fingers gripped the book everything began to swirl like she was in the middle of a twister, she was being pressed on from all directions, she couldn't breathe.

She felt like she was flying at a hundred miles an hour when suddenly she hit rock hard onto a cement floor the book flying from her arms and landing several feet away. Hermione opened her eyes breathless and stunned. She looked all around her and saw several dark green lockers and benches surrounding her. _A locker room?_

Somebody cleared their throat quietly and she snapped her head up only to see Draco leaning against the locker room wall smirking down at her. She gulped.

"Thought that that little stunt you pulled in the corridor before dinner was clever didn't you Hermione?" He said pushing off from against the wall.

He walked towards her then slowly began to circle intimidatingly as she still lay in a heap on the floor. Hermione was taken aback and in shock on _so_ many levels. First how the bloody hell had she suddenly ended up here? Second, he looked incredibly furious as if he might strike her at any given moment.

And third… he had just called her by her first name!! Hermione looked up to his face and opened her mouth to speak.

"Malfoy-" But she sealed her lips when she saw his chilling facial expression.

"You thought that you were pretty grand saying that didn't you? Felt like you had the higher hand and were in control now. Didn't you?" He asked dangerously.

Hermione stood up from the ground and glared up at him.

"Where are we? How did I get here with you Malfoy?" She asked stupidly.

He sniggered and rolled his eyes taking a few steps away from her.

"Portkey of course. I knew that you were obsessed with that book and you'd be the only one to touch it. And _this_ place in the Slytherin locker room." He said smartly as she watched him horrified.

"Malfoy! That's against school rules! Having a Portkey in the school! Ever since fourth year, remember-"

"Shut up!" He roared at her.

"I didn't bring you here to discuss _Portkeys. _I brought you here because I'm going to discipline you."

They stood in silence for a moment then she suddenly began to laugh hysterically at him. Draco sneered and walked back towards her. He grabbed her forearms and flung her against one of the lockers behind her. Her head smacked back against the metal and she cried out. He gave a twisted smile.

"I've been thinking about that night in the library a lot." He said huskily in her ear.

She went limp and looked up at him in surprise.

"W-What?" Her lips quivered in excitement and slight panic.

He leaned forward and craned his neck down to reach her lips with his. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Draco wedged his knee between her legs and raised up his leg so she was perched comfortabely on his thigh. He ran his large hands over her breasts and began kneading them.

Hermione moaned into his mouth tilting her head up to him and letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Draco felt her excitement radiating off of her skin onto his fingertips. She was grasping at his back and pulling him closer and closer to her. Draco felt a rush of excitement surge through him, he didn't want to take this slow like they had in the girls bathroom.

They continued to kiss one another as their hands wandered and groped each other roughly. Hermione reached her hands up to tangle within Draco's blond locks when he locked his hands securely around her hips and veered her around so that the front of his body was pressed against the back of hers. Her forehad was compact against the locker and she growled at him seductively as his hands feverishly wandered up the back of her thighs and up her pleated skirt.

His fingers seemed to leave burning traces against her skin. She turned her head to the side and moaned looking over her shoulder at him. Draco smirked at her, a desirious look within the depths of his steel gray eyes. His long nimble fingers pushed her underwear to the side and without warning his right index finger jutted up into her making her moan and roll her hips.

Draco's finger dug deep up into her wanting to feel her petite body squirm against him. Like she had read his mind Hermione flung her head back against his chest and began withering against his powerful physique. Draco reached his unoccupied hand around to her chest and dragged his hand across her breasts. Hermione whimpered faintly.

"Give me all you've got Hermione." He rasped in her ear.

She moaned in response and began to thrust herself into his hand.

"That's it." He encouraged his erection becoming harder than a tree's stump.

Hermione greedily rolled herself into his hand, but went wholly limp when he removed his fingers from her. She heard a faint noise that sounded like a _chink_ of a belt buckle and then felt his warm hands pull her skirt up past her thighs and hips. He gripped her bare soft stomach and pelvis tightly and suddenly Hermione felt the very blunt head of his cock protruding into her slick opening.

Hermione flabbergasted by his hasty deed, but wholly keen pushed down to take him fully inside of her. They both grunted when they felt that he was a few inches inside of her then like a sledge hammer he plunged deep within her. Hermione shrieked and Draco released an uncontainable moan.

Without a second later he pulled his long cock out and slammed back into her. Hermione was in an elation stupor and met his thrusts gripping the lockers for support.

"God damnit," he grunted closing his eyes, his hands glued to her curvaceous hips.

Draco buried his head in her hair smelling the sweet essence of vanilla radiating from her. Hermione cried out gripping the lockers firmly as he gave another almighty earth-shattering thrust. She bit her lip sharply and only released it when she tasted blood. She felt nostalgic delight and wished the feeling could be eternal. Hermione boldy leaned her head back onto his shoulder and bit down on the delicate skin of his earlobe.

Draco thought he would plummet to the floor in severe bliss. Then she added her tongue and swirled it around his sensitive spots tearing his nerves apart. She was rewarded when Draco moaned loudly and thrust cruelly hard into her. Without warning Hermione felt like a huge tidal wave of mind-blowing ecstasy crashed over her. She like felt she would weep in happiness.

Draco slowed his pace vaguely as his own orgasm swept him up off of his own feet. The pair were both breathing erratically sweat glistening off of their faces and spent bodies. Hermione fell against Draco and closed her eyes in exhaustion. Draco successfully tried to steadily lower them onto the floor to rest. Hermione came down to straddle his lap and wrap her arms around his neck as her head rested on his shoulder.

Draco rubbed small circles on the small of her back trying to slow his breathing as his eyes continued to flutter. Hermione controlled her breathing after a few minutes in silence and rose her head up to look into his eyes. Her chest began to swell like a balloon with something she couldn't understand. The part of her that had told her not to stop having this affair with Draco was talking to her again.

She felt a tremedous happiness settle within her being and she wanted to just lean in and kiss his face continuously. She wanted to tell him things that he didn't know about her, share with him secrets that even Harry and Ron didn't know. The feeling was very unfamiliar and it excited her. She wanted to tell him right now as she gazed into his eyes, _I love you._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**_So for the next chapter (7) i am a little bit stumped._**

**_If anybody has any ideas i would love to hear em! _**

**_AND P.S. Sooo many people are adding me to their Author Alert list -thanks guys!-_**

**_and i would really appreciate it if you guys would review my story just to tell me if you're reading and if you're liking it or not._**

**_THANKSSS!_**


	7. Two Timing

**A/N: This chapter is pretty important.**

**Happy Reading!!**

**Chapter 7 Two Timing**

Both Draco and Hermione sat alone at different tables in the library. It had been almost two weeks since the night in the Quidditch locker room. Since then they had seemed to grow physically distant from one another.

Draco had grabbed her from behind and hauled her into an empty classroom where they had passionately made out and touched each other two or three times, but that was it.

Hermione was somewhat happy that they had backed off from each other. She was silently being haunted by the feelings she had had for Malfoy after they'd… –ahem- in the locker room. She had hated this boy for nearly seven years! How could he be the one she felt like this for?

Draco put down his quill, his gaze directing on the isolated girl three tables down from him. Hermione's tongue was peaking from between her ruby lips and her eyes glowered on the parchment she was scribbling on. Draco drilled his steel eyes on her face and felt irritated that she wouldn't look and meet his deprived gaze.

Granger had somehow transformed him. He didn't want to eat or sleep or think, he just wanted her, all the time. True he had not acted on his instincts much lately, but he didn't wan to alarm her with his feelings. It was a very _unMalfoy_ way to act, and what if she rejected him! But that too was an _unMalfoy_ way to think.

Draco recalled back to his discussion with Blaise at Christmas. Blaise had said that Draco could like, _even love_ somebody. And now Draco was worried that he had been right. What his body and head told him when he saw Granger was very foreign and strange for Draco to accept.

She wasn't some dumb bimbo whore like Draco was use to. How was he suppose to treat her then? So only when he was about to blow up with desire would he grab her and try to satisfy his needs. But he would never have sex with her. He was scared that if he did he would fall in love with her.

Draco's thoughts were replaced with lethal dread when a well-know voice drifted from behind him.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson gushed running over to collapse onto his lap.

"Oh Draco, where have you been today?" She continued in a hideous baby voice.

"Pansy get off would you," he answered gruffly trying to knock her off of him onto the floor.

She emitted an agonizing squeal running her hands all over Draco's chest. Draco quickly looked along the table to see Hermione. She was watching the pair of them, her essay apparently forgotten with a tight mouth.

"Pansy I said get off!" He growled at her.

Without warning Pansy's lips crashed down onto his and her hands grabbed onto his green and silver Slytherin tie. She yanked him closer to her mouth and her body pressed flat against his. Draco reached his hands up to grip her shoulders tightly and flung her off of him back onto the table.

"Oh Draco I don't think you've been this enthusiastic in a –Draco? Draco?" She asked when he didn't jump on top of her like she had thought, but instead stared down at her with a disgusted face.

"God you're a fucking slut Parkinson!" He looked back to Hermione's table and saw she was gone and had left her books behind.

He frowned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione marched down the empty corridor with her arms crossed over her chest. _How dare he do that with Parkinson right in front of her! Then he'd flung her on the table! He was such a vile two-timing ass! _

But, she thought sourly. They weren't dating, they had no real relationship with strings attached. They were just… an affair. Pansy was really who Draco thought and cared about. Hermione was probably nothing else but a decent shag to Draco.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks at the thought. _Why was she giving herself to Draco? Nothing good was coming from it! Except for pleasure, but there were definitely several other men in the world that could give her pleasure!_

Yes, indeed! She just needed another guy to preoccupy her. And she would get one damnit!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco sprinted down the corridor looking for Hermione, but the corridor was empty and eerily silent. Draco heaved a breath in ire frustration. _Why did she go storming out of there like that? He'd pushed Pansy off of him hadn't he? What did she think? _

Draco gave up looking for her and went back to the library to recollect his things then went back to the Slytherin dormitory discontented. Blaise was sitting on a black leather sofa reading _The Daily Prophet_.

Draco curtly snatched the paper from him and plopped down beginning to read it himself.

"I was reading that." Blaise said slowly.

"So?" Replied Draco boorishly.

"What's got your panties in a knot this evening?" Blaise asked snatching the paper back.

Draco sneered at him and shook his head.

"It's Granger isn't it?"

Draco without warning punched Blaise in the arm _hard._

"What the fuck man?" Blaise hollered grabbing his arm.

"Don't go shouting things like that you miserable chump." Draco growled dangerously.

Blaise laughed good naturally.

"So it is her?"

Draco unheeded his question and furiously went up to his dorm slamming the door behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione told Ginny her plan, to get a boyfriend and to forget… painful things she didn't want to bring up just yet. Ginny secretly knew exactly what those _painful things_ were. She still hadn't told Hermione or anyone else for that matter that she knew about her and Malfoy.

But Ginny was more than thrilled when she heard Hermione's plan. Anything to get her away from Malfoy. And if this was the end of her and Malfoy then Ginny could simply forget what she had heard in the girls bathroom and never have to talk to Hermione about it.

"You know Dean has been absorbed with you this year," Ginny offered smiling.

"Oh no he hasn't," Hermione disagreed quickly.

"Hermione if you want a boyfriend than you are going to have to be interested too." Ginny said seriously.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I guess he has been, _slightly._"

"Is that a yes, you-would-date-him Hermione?" Ginny asked grinning ear to ear.

Hesitantly Hermione nodded and faked a gleeful smile.

"Alright I'll talk to him tomorrow for you." Ginny decided happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning in the Great Hall at breakfast there were some truly wild rumors spreading. People were saying that Draco had had sex with Pansy on a table in the library yesterday (Draco was more than positive that Pansy had started the rumor herself.) There was also a big buzz because the first Quidditch match Gryffindor VS. Ravenclaw was today.

But the biggest and most talked about rumor was that Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas were dating. Draco had entered the Great Hall and taken a seat when he heard Crabbe stupidly splutter,

"Did you hear! Granger and that Thomas guy are going out now!"

Draco dropped his fork with a loud clatter on his plate. Blaise raised and eyebrow and watched Draco carefully.

"Who told you that Crabbe?" Draco asked trying to sound both casual and disgusted.

"Everybody! _Look_ there they are now!"

Nearly every head in the Great Hall turned to see Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas clad in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes enter the Great Hall hand-in hand.

"Yep they're definitely dating now," Blaise said slowly still watching Draco.

Draco watched in horror as Dean smiled at the watchful crowd and lowered his hand to the small of Hermione's back as she moved in to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"You know they're both _mudbloods,_" Pansy sniggered evilly.

Draco watched them carefully but felt choked up just when they were talking. She didn't even look at the Slytherin table or him for that matter at all. _What the fuck is going on? _Draco forced himself to eat, but every other second he had to look up to see if they were kissing or touching or how close they were or-

Dean leaned in and kissed Hermione sweetly on the nose. She erupted in giggles and looked away bashfully. Draco had had enough. He jerked up from the table his fists clenched and hotly left the Great Hall. No one seemed to notice his departure except Blaise and Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco stormed through the corridor ready to punch the first idiot who looked at him the wrong way. And that fruitless little bastard came sooner than Draco had imagined.

"Excuse me?" Asked a first year Ravenclaw boy.

"Do you know how to get to the Quidditch Pitch –ughh!"

Draco sucker punched the little brat in the eye and left him their cowering on the ground helplessly. _What the fuck did Granger think that she was doing? Since when did she start having feeling for anyone but him? Was she trying to make him jealous because he sure did bloody feel it!  
_

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. _Of course that was what she was doing! She was jealous because of Pansy yesterday in the library! But what was there to be jealous of? He'd pushed Pansy away... Well two could definitely play this game… _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please don't fly stupidly like Harry and Ron do and scare me half to death Dean?" Hermione asked him as they stood outside the Gryffindor locker room.

He laughed in his deep voice and bent down to kiss her cheek. Dean was nearly as tall as Draco was.

"I promise I won't do anything to frighten you. Although you know that Quidditch is a very dangerous game."

Hermione glared at him and he laughed again. After a second she joined him smiling.

"Just make sure you win then," she said.

"I promise, just for you thought." He winked at her.

Her cheeks turned pink and she watched him saunter into the locker room to join his teammates. Hermione chuckled as she left the pitch and went to the stands to sit next to Neville Longbottom. Neville welcomed her with a bright smile.

"Is the game about to start yet?" Neville asked eagerly.

"It should any moment," Hermione answered.

Just then fourteen players on broomsticks, half in blue and half in red flew onto the field. Hermione smiled as she saw Harry and Dean flying side by side, both grinning ear to ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco dragged Pansy behind him as she stupidly giggled.

"Draco what're we doing?" She asked in a slutty voice.

"Just shut your fucking mouth for a second." He gruffly ordered her as he dragged her behind him towards the entrance hall.

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match, thanks mainly to Dean for scoring 100 points on his own. Then of course Potter had caught the snitch ending the game Gryffindor 250; Ravenclaw 30. The whole excited Gryffindor house should be coming threw the entrance hall to get back up to the Gryffindor Tower.

And at the entrance hall is where Draco would be snogging Pansy senseless and make sure that Granger got a good look at it. Draco heard voices coming from the bottom of the grassy slope and flung Pansy up against the castle wall. She gasped then began to laugh. Draco sneered at her painful laugh then pinned his body to hers and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Dean and Hermione were at the front of the crowd of happy Gryffindors. Harry and Ron were beside Hermione chanting 'Gryffindor!' when suddenly everyone stopped dead hearing a quiet moan. Then they all saw Pansy Parkinson wrapped around Draco Malfoy as he kissed her and pushed her against the wall. Many people made disgusted noises, but Hermione thought that she heard her heart shatter.

"Gross, Malfoy get the hell out of here! Take her to your dormitory why don't you!" Ron yelped.

Malfoy looked up smirking then looked at Dean and Hermione.

"So you won the match I see." He said calmly staring at Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Yes and we'll beat _you _at next weeks match as well," Dean said in his deep voice.

Draco sneered at the boy that was almost as tall as he was and slowly walked towards him. He looked down at Hermione and scoffed at her. Hermione glared up at him, but with terrified eyes. _He wasn't going to say anything about them was he?_

"I highly doubt that Thomas. But who knows maybe after we beat you Granger will let you drill her mudblood cunt to make you feel better."

Gasps erupted throughout the large crowd, Dean, Harry and Ron all made a move to hit Malfoy, but Hermione beat them all to it. She pulled back her fist and punched him square in the jaw. Draco groaned grabbing his jaw in pain. A few people started to laugh and cheer. Draco growled and stared down at Hermione with furious eyes. Harry and Ron moved in to shield her and Dean stepped forward to Draco.

"You need to get the fuck out of her Malfoy before I hex you. Take your cheap whore with you too. You might wan to go to the hospital wing in case Hermione caused any _severe_ damage to your pretty boy face."

Everyone began to laugh hysterically especially Harry and Ron. Hermione stood stiff and silent. Draco glared at Dean then his eyes crossed to Hermione.

"You'll be sorry for that mudblood. You'll be sorry for everything."

No one but Hermione knew what he meant by this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione lay against Dean's chest on a sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room. The whole Gryffindor house had been celebrating the win of the match and had been trying to get Hermione to forget about what Malfoy had said earlier. Now everyone was in bed and light from dawn was just breaking through the windows.

Dean slowly ran his fingers through Hermione's locks of hair, his eyes closed. Hermione sighed and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked opening his eyes.

"Sorry I just need to go to my bed and sleep." She said tiredly.

Dean nodded and stood up beside her stretching. They walked to the staircase and just as she was about to walk up he leaned down and kissed her cheek then her forehead. Hermione smiled up at him then climbed up to the girls dormitory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next week Malfoy was missing from school. Professor McGonagall had said that he had to go home for family reasons, but Hermione highly doubted that. But it was good because his absence helped Hermione have time in her brain for Dean and Dean alone. But Dean still had not kissed her on the lips. She was slightly let down by this. She finally decided that she would just kiss him.

Hermione walked down to the common room that Monday morning when she spotted Dean sitting in an armchair. Hermione frowned and went to meet him.

"Dean what are you still doing here? Haven't you gone to breakfast yet?" She asked.

He grinned, stood up from the chair and hugged her.

"I was just waiting for you. Good morning."

She smiled and decided this was the perfect time to kiss him. She looked up shyly into his eyes and pushed herself closer towards his chest. She slowly went up on her tippy toes. Dean grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her still closer. Then their lips met and Hermione and Dean both moaned against one another.

Their first kiss was a bit more steamy then Hermione had predicted it to be. Dean's hands reached down and groped her bottom and his tongue slipped between her lips into her mouth. Though she was happy to oblige.

The couple were walking down to the Great Hall hand-in-hand when they spotted Malfoy walking down a banister parallel to theirs.

"So he's back." Dean said watching him.

Hermione frowned and looked away. She leaned up and kissed Dean again, she felt sort of bad for using him like this. To make Draco jealous.

Draco most definitely saw the two of them, but as soon as his temper started to rise he turned away and tried to forget the whole thing. He had to forget her, his week at home had taught him that if not anything else.

As he walked into the Great Hall his left forearm began to burn and sting. Draco clenched his teeth and rubbed his arm trying to dull the pain the Dark Mark was inflicting on him skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dun dun dun! Was it any good? review Review REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S. Thankyou DracosPunkBabe :) and all my faithful readers/reviewers. AND jenn please email me backk!!**


	8. Love in the Dormitory

**A/N: I am sooo super duper sorry that it took me so long to update. I will work on the next chapter tonight if i get a chance! Please review and i will get chapters up faster!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

Love in the dormitory

Hermione and Dean sat in the Gryffindor Common Room together snuggled up on a sofa

Hermione and Dean sat in the Gryffindor Common Room together snuggled up on a sofa.

"Do you want me to go down to the kitchen and get some us butterbeer?" Dean asked her as he idly rubbed her back.

Hermione smiled into the arm of the sofa her face was pressed into and nodded.

"That would be lovely, except I need to go and talk to Professor Flitwick. How about we meet back here in fifteen minutes?" Hermione asked him.

Dean nodded standing up from the couch.

"See you in fifteen," he said as he walked out of the portrait door.

Five minutes later Hermione turned down a corridor walked to the second door on the left and knocked. A few seconds after the four-foot-four Professor swung open the door of his office and smiled up at Hermione.

"Hello Ms. Granger!" He squeaked.

Hermione looked past Professor Flitwick, into his office where Draco Malfoy had been revealed sitting in a brown leather armchair staring back at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Uhh, hi P-Professor. I was just w-wandering what I got on my latest essay?" She tried to focus on only Professor Flitwick, but Draco was staring intently at her.

"Oh of course Ms. Granger!" The little Professor squeaked.

Suddenly a huge crash from upstairs sounded shaking Professor Flitwick and Hermione.

"Peeves!" The Professor screamed that sounded like a pig squealing.

"Excuse me for a moment Ms. Granger, I'll be right back! Please make yourself comfortable with Mr. Malfoy!"

Hermione made a disgusted face at Malfoy. He laughed deeply at her face and stood up.

"Well you heard the man Granger. C'mere and park your sweet ass right on my lap."

Hermione made a disgusted noise and walked past him to sit down in an armchair parallel to Draco's. There was silence for a moment until Hermione looked darkly at Malfoy.

"You're fantasizing about me fucking you right now on his desk aren't you?" He said boredly not even looking at her.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. With that action Draco did look at her and gave her an evil grin.

"I could do it Granger." He said leaning forward in his seat a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Like I would want something like you!" She was trying to convince only herself.

"You did before, and it was fucking incredible Granger. Admit it."

Hermione stared into Draco's eyes and then looked down at the ground.

"Well I don't have anything to compare it to because you're the only one to ever have had me."

Draco stared at her and winced. _She'd stayed faithful to him while she was with Dean?_ He knew he didn't deserve that because he had not been faithful to her as of present.

"You haven't slept with Dean?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him furiously.

"What do you take me for some kind of slut like your usual girls Draco!? Did you seriously not learn anything or care about me at all!? Oh why are we even talking about this? It's over and done with."

Tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably and Draco was glued to his seat in shock. He leaned in to her and ran his hand up and down her cheek brushing her tears away.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed slapping his hands away.

Draco growled at her and gripped her wrist. She tried to break free but he suddenly yanked her up to him. Hermione's large breasts pressed against his broad chest and they both gasped.

Draco without permission let go of her wrist and ran his hands over her breasts cupping them in his large hands. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned flinging her head back. Draco bit his bottom lip gripping her two perfect rounded globes wishing he could taste them right here and now.

Hermione reached up and latched her hands onto the back of Draco's neck pulling him closer to her eager body. She hadn't realized how horny she had been without him and now it was all coming out of her like rushing water out of a broken dam.

Draco ran one of his hands down her torso, past her belly, past her thighs then disappeared under her skirt. Hermione gasped staring wide eyed at him.

"N-no. N-not here!" She gasped desperately.

Completely forgetting Professor Flitwick they both ran out of the Professor's office until they reached an empty classroom. Draco flung open the door yanked her in after him. He slammed the door shut then pinned her up against the closed door.

Their lips attached immediately and they both wildly began groping one another trying to fulfill their aching needs. Hermione ripped open her own shirt and groaned when Draco's mouth went down onto her breasts.

Draco latched his mouth around one perfect tit and fondled the other. His other hand reached down between her thighs and cupped her throbbing mound in his powerful hand. Hermione shrieked in bliss when he added pressure to her mound and began to swirl his finger in tiny circles.

Hermione wanted him more than anything right at that moment. Nothing could have made her change her mind. She was more than ready for him to take her, but then in her heart knew that she was wrong about everything yet again.

She pushed Draco off of her and began to cry. Draco stared at her shocked.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked desperately.

"Yes! You hurt me in every way possible!" She screamed.

Without another word she fixed her clothing then fled the room leaving Draco to horny and now angry for words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three days later there was a Quidditch match. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Everyone was excited the morning of the match at breakfast talking endlessly and making bets one which team would win.

Hermione entered the Great Hall hand-in-hand with Dean and cheers from the Gryffindor table erupted immediately.

"The golden couple!" A few people shouted than continued to hoot and cheer for Dean.

Dean was very modest for his exceeding talent on the Quidditch field. He spoke to Seamus and Ron while Hermione's eyes bored gaze strayed across the Great Hall. Her eyes connected with silver piercing eyes and she immediately looked away.

She took deep even breaths trying to shake the memory of them three days ago in the deserted classroom. She took a good measured swig of her pumpkin juice and began to idly stroke Dean's thigh.

Barley a moment later Dean's hand discreetly threw her hand off of his thigh. Hermione looked at him pouting and nudged him with her shoulder. Dean glared at down at her quickly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and put her hand back on his thigh. Hermione couldn't believe it but he actually quivered and his eyes fluttered. Forgetting where she was and whose presence she was in her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

She went back to eating her waffles, but she was overly excited now. She leaned into Dean and whispered.

"I think that I forgot something in the library, come with me to get it."

The Gryffindor Tower was much too far for them to get to, the library was much closer. Dean nodded eagerly and got up from the table with her. They nearly ran to the library Dean's hands brushing against her bottom and curves the whole way.

When they entered Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen, they both hurried to a corner in the back of the library. Hermione leaned against the bookcase and Dean stood shielding her from anyone who might be prowling around.

Hermione without hesitation put her hands on Dean's belt and whipped it open. She unzipped the fly and yanked his pants down to his thighs. He wore no boxers and instantly Hermione wrapped her small hand around his bare cock.

Dean groaned sinking his head down to rest in the nape of her neck. He ran hand threw her hair trying to control his gluten moaning. Hermione leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly as her continued to pump his thick erection.

Dean groaned gruffly and grabbed Hermione's eyes ripping it away from him. She began to pant excitedly and lifted her black skirt up past her stomach and put Dean's hand on her throbbing mound.

Dean's eyes widened but he nevertheless pulled her panties down and slowly began to push one long finger inside her. Hermione groaned loudly and Dean gave her a sharp look telling her to be quieter.

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for him to be rougher, to really penetrate her and make her scream her throat hoarse. But he didn't do that, instead he went agonizingly slow making her more and more unhappy by the minute.

"Dean, Jesus… fuck me!"

Dean stared down at her and shook his head as if he couldn't believe what she had just said. And he continued to go very slow, he obviously had never done this much. Hermione most certainly did not like his slow pace, it aggravated her and she didn't like to be teased. Except by Draco, he really knew how to treat her body.

At that thought Hermione's intense sex drive ceased. She couldn't believe that she was thinking of _him_ right now. But she realized that she would rather be with him right now than Dean.

"Dean… stop." She murmured pushing him away lightly.

Dean broke away from her and stared down at her suspiciously.

"Well… we uh… shouldn't be moving too fast…" She muttered fixing her clothing.

Dean pulled up his pants and zipper staring at her.

"What do you mean Hermione? You asked me to fuck you for Christ sake. Hermione you've done this with somebody else before haven't you?"

"What? No of course not!" She cried exasperated.

"When we first started dating you said you'd never done anything but kiss Viktor Krum. But that little desperate display says otherwise."

"What do you mean!? I was just excited is all! How dare you accuse me of sleeping around! What do you take me for Dean!?"

Dean stared at her then blinked twice.

"I don't care if you've slept around Hermione. That is your choice, but I think that you're lying to me about never being with someone before. And the fact that you're lying is what makes me angry."

Without another word he turned his back on her and fled the library. Hermione stared after him tears racing down her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Quidditch match was just about to begin and Hermione was presently seated with Neville. She was watching Dean on the field furiously as he was talking to Ginny. An eruption of boos sounded when the Slytherin Quidditch team suddenly appeared on the pitch.

But there was a huge commotion going on down on the field. Professor McGonagall was pointing at Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape and Dumbledore were listening nodding their heads. The Slytherin team was booing at Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly Draco flung his broom down to the ground and barged off of the field towards the castle. Hermione stared down at Dean and saw him hug Ginny. She didn't want to look at him. She wanted to look at Draco. She wanted Draco. She wanted to be wrapped around him right now. She wanted him to kiss her and look into her eyes.

She wanted to hear him say her name. She wanted to make love to him. She stared after him and without realizing what she was doing she got up and followed him out of the Quidditch pitch back towards Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco made a wild rampage threw the corridor. _That stupid fucking Professor McGonagall! _She had found out that Draco had been the one to punch the first year Ravenclaw and left him with a concussion.

That had been weeks ago! And they'd just now found out that it had been him to put the little twits lights out! He'd been suspended from the game and been ordered to leave the pitch immediately.

He furiously turned down a corridor that lead to the Gryffindor Tower when he saw Granger walking down it.

"Granger!" He roared without thinking.

Hermione spun on her heel and looked up at him with wide eyes. Draco stared at her and walked towards her. She was staring at him with the sweetest scared eyes he'd ever seen.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked huskily.

Hermione shrugged her shoulder staring his body up and down. She couldn't help herself.

"You see something you like Granger?" He asked smugly.

"Yes." She whispered.

Draco was taken aback he'd expected her to deny it and yell at him. But then she did something even more unexpected she turned her back and continued to walk down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait!"

Hermione sped up her pace. She ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady and hissed the password. She jumped threw the portrait, but shrieked when Draco came barreling in right behind her.

"Wait Hermione lets talk, ok?"

She made a run for the Girls dormitory staircase knowing that he couldn't get up it because he was boy and the alarm would go off if he tried to get up. She barricaded herself in the dormitory and sank onto her bed wiping streaming tears from her face. She was overly emotional these days.

She inhaled slowly when suddenly her dormitory door was blown open and Draco walked in, his wand in his hand and stared hungrily at her. Hermione screamed bloody murder and jumped up on her bed.

"Malfoy –how the fuck- get out –how did you- ahh –how'd you get in?" She shrieked as he marched towards her bed.

"The alarm only works for _Gryffindor boys _Hermione. Surely I thought you would know that."

He came to stand by her bed and wrapped an arm around her ankles yanking her so that she tumbled down on her bottom onto the bed.

"Hermione we're going to say everything to each other that we've ever wanted to say. Right now."

He sat down on her bed next to her. Her eyes were wide and she tried to scoot away from him but he grabbed her and brought her back to him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why not!? Why the fuck _not _Hermione!?" He bellowed at her.

"What's wrong with you!? You're such a horrible bastard! I hate you! I hate you!"

She began to sob uncontrollably and slapped him several times across his face. Draco groaned and grabbed her wrists pinning them to her sides and shouted back,

"What the fuck did I ever do Hermione? What!? I called you a mudblood during our childhood, get over it! We started a relationship that was the greatest thing that ever happened to me! Now you hate me for no god damn reason! What's happened to you Hermione? What did I do? Tell me!"

She slapped him again.

"You two timing bastard! I gave you everything! I gave you my virginity and my heart without realizing it! I was so stupid and foolish! I gave myself to you and still don't care about me! All you care about it Parkinson! She's such a slut Draco, how could you ever want her!? How!? I came to you pure and untainted! Then you go back after her in the library right in front of me! This is so wrong! I'm suppose to HATE YOU!"

"I was never with Pansy when I was with you Hermione. What do you mean in the library?"

Hermione flung herself from him and stood up in front of him, still hysterically sobbing.

"Oh sure ok lie about it straight to my face! I was in the library and I saw her sit on your lap and ya'll kissed! Then you flung her on the table and were about to fuck her! I saw it but I left after that because I couldn't believe you! God I hate you so so so much!"

She threw her fists against his chest and began to beat his chest. Draco stood up and held her wrists in his iron grip watching her with confused eyes.

"I flung her off of me because I _didn't_ want her. I never wanted her after I was with you. I haven't wanted anybody but you since that night in the library. I want you. _Just you_."

Hermione cried out her voice cracking and her body shaking in Draco's arms. He pulled her to him hugging her to his chest so tight that neither of them could breathe.

"I-I-I want you too! Oh so much! It's wrong but I just want you!" She sobbed against his chest.

"No it's not wrong Hermione. So what if we come from different backgrounds and have different friends, I couldn't give a fuck about that. But right now I know that this is right. It feels so good."

Hermione released a whole new sob and began to grasp Draco's arms, neck, head and back desperately. Draco held Hermione to him kissing her face and shoulders. Hermione cried out and crashed her lips to Draco's.

The united couple fell in a heap onto the floor. Draco lay on top of Hermione kissing her passionately as Hermione's hands reached up to rip off his Quidditch robes. Draco lay between her spread legs and kissed down her chest, to her belly and stopped at the apex of her thighs.

Hermione scrambled to sit up and whipped her shirt off of herself. Draco grinned and grasped her breasts in his hands. Hermione fell back against the wooden floor and arched up to his chest. Her eyes fluttered and she bit her bottom lip.

Draco picked her up wedding style and brought them back to lay on her bed. They kissed each other passionately as he moved back on top of her and continued to disrobe one another. Hermione pulled Draco's boxers down with her toes and slid her petite legs down his muscular thighs and calves.

Draco pulled her panties down with his teeth; a dangerous glint sparkled in his eyes and made her shiver. There was no time for foreplay. They wanted each other too much. Draco pulled Hermione's well rounded breasts out of her bra and began to lave them up with his hot wet mouth.

Hermione thrashed under him wringing her arms around his neck and pulling him down harder on her. Hermione's long curly brown hair was splayed on the pillow beneath her head. Draco pulled his head up from her breast and smiled down at her.

"God you're beautiful."

She shyly smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips longingly. Draco's hand slowly graced her cheek as they shared their most loving kiss together. When Draco pulled away his leaned his head back down and began to kiss her shoulder.

Hermione arched up and reached behind her unhooking her bra and flinging it across the room. Draco placed his hands firmly on her hips. Hermione moaned leaning her body up to him. He slowly slid the blunt head of his thick cock inside her.

Hermione closed her eyes and moaned tightening her vaginal muscles trying to take him in deeper. Draco pushed himself roughly inside her and they both gasped. He hissed in her ear making her shiver and moan again.

Their bodies moved against each other like a rythmatic dance. Sweat glistened on Draco's back, Hermione's body was completely hidden under the comforter, but sweat gleamed off of her chest. Draco thrust against her harder and harder, his styled hair became loose and fell down sticking to his forehead.

Sweat rolled down his forehead, past his cheek and towards his neck where then it would run provocatively down his chest and then disappear. Hermione's hands latched onto Draco's shoulders then slowly slid down his shoulder blades where she imprinted red scratch marks on his porcelain skin.

Neither Draco nor Hermione had ever experienced this feeling of such completion and love. Hermione wanted him to never stop making love to her. It was the greatest feeling she had ever come to know. Draco was at breaking point as Hermione squirmed in pure bliss beneath him.

He drilled into her faster and faster making sure this would be an orgasm that neither one of them would ever forget. Draco felt a buoyant feeling overtake his body and leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear,

"Oh I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco's seed spilled within Hermione and a spastic orgasm rocked her body sending her into an almighty euphoria.

They did it six more times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione's bare body lay across Draco's naked chest. They both had sweat running down their bodies and the windows in the girls dormitory had been fogged up. Draco ran his hands up and down Hermione's naked back sometime reaching her buttocks and giving it a healthy squeeze.

Hermione ran her left hand down Draco's side and would nip his chest making him shiver. They would have continued to make love long into the afternoon and evening but they were already exhausted and it was barely noon.

"Draco you really have to go. The Quidditch match will be over anytime now." She murmured sitting up from him.

Draco groaned and watched her naked body gracefully slide off of the bed and stand straight up. Draco raked his eyes up and down her gorgeous fully naked body. Hermione shyly grabbed a silk robe and pulled it over her.

"No, no, no." He said desperately getting up from the bed.

"No Draco!" She squealed playfully.

"C'mere! Bring your sexy little ass over here."

She screamed and ran around the dormitory trying to escape him laughing. Draco, completely naked, chased her around the dormitory until he had her trapped in a corner of the room.

"Since I caught you, I should be rewarded a prize."

"Oh really?" She asked sinking down onto her knees.

Draco nearly buckled and fell over watching her go down on her knees with that sexy little smirk on her face.

Several minutes later Hermione stood back up and kissed Draco's lips. He could still taste himself on her tongue. She had to push him out of the dormitory doorway because he wanted to have another go, this time out on the Girls Dormitory balcony.

"_Go_ Draco. Soon again I promise, soon. Make sure you don't run into any Gryffindors!" She hissed at him.

Draco finally left the room but not before giving her one last longing kiss and groping her breasts through her silk robe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks for sticking with me and reading this next chapter. Tell me your thoughts about it please!**

**Ps. i know that some of my readers/reviewers are very OSTD about little details and yes for those of you that noticed i said that when Draco left the Quidditch pitch and went back to the castle he ran into hermione when she was on her way to the gryffindor tower. I know that that was pretty unlikely because he ould probably be going to the dungeon which it down and the gryffindor tower is up... but anywho it don't matter. they met there and found out they truly love one another. end of story (not literally i have a few more chapters in mind)**

**Other news: i recently heard a song and looked up the lyrics. the lyrics gave me a songfic story that i will write and post after i finish this story. So stick with me!!**


	9. Out on a Date

**A/N: Ick today i have been doing nothing but being ont he computer. Which isn't a _bad_ thing but i've been going back in forth writing this and taking an online course for driving improvement because of the car accident i was in back in early April. I have to take this course then do a final exam blahh! I HATE IT! **

**But some good -no GREAT- news... yes i'm back to writing and updating faster. Thank goodness. It bothers me when i have a lingering _un_updated story. But this week could prove to be slow. I have intense play rehersal for an upcoming production of Beauty and the Beast that i'm in that is this friday and this weekend. But i will do my very best! (hint there is a very good chance that i could get chapter 10 up here _tonight_ too) but not without faithful reviews!**

**HAPPY READS DEARIES!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

Out on a date

Draco lay on his bed in the Slytherin Boys Dormitory. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and tapped his left forearm. His pale skin looked like it had been burnt severely as a dark skull with a snake in its mouth appeared on his arm.

He sighed staring down at the Dark Mark. He wished that he had never gotten it. Ever since he and Hermione had been together he had felt differently about his previous prejudice. He had to tell her he knew that much. She had just told him less than twenty four hours ago that she loved him.

She would forgive him and they could… somehow end up together happily and safe. Was he gambling too much with that thought? But he truly did regret getting his Dark Mark; he really loved her and would never even think of hurting her.

He ran his index finger aimlessly across the mark wincing slightly. It burnt him at all different times during the day and at night. He continued to stare at it. He felt repulsed. This mark symbolized hatred for mudbloods, hatred for Hermione.

He grabbed his wand once more and preformed a concealing charm hiding it. Nobody knew that he had gotten the mark yet except for his father and Lord Voldemort. Draco pushed the thought of his father and Voldemort out of his brain and thought back to the shag fest he and Hermione had just shared all morning.

He was exhausted now but continued to think back to it. At four o'clock he went down to the Great Hall for a very late lunch. He learned from a fourth year Slytherin that lost the match and that Draco's position had been replaced by a fifth year named McCain.

_Figures._ Draco ate his turkey sandwich in silence. The Slytherin table was all silent and gloomy. None of the Gryffindors were in the Great Hall. They were all up in their Tower having a grand party he expected celebrating their win.

Draco grabbed a slice of lemon pie and left the Great Hall to go sit by the Black Lake. Many Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were on the grounds eating their lunches and talking happily about Gryffindors conquer. Draco didn't want to hear it.

He sank down to the warm grass and leaned his back against a tree eating his pie. He watched as the giant squid's tentacles emerged from the black water and would thrash about then once again submerge. He thought of Hermione and what she must be doing right now.

Probably celebrating with her house and talking to Weasley and Potter, congratulating them. He felt a tinge of jealousy and tried to listen to his brain say, _they're only friends to her. Just friends._ His Dark Mark began to prickle.

He pulled back his sleeve and rubbed the hidden Mark that he couldn't see, but definitely could feel. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The last thing he thought of before sleep claimed him was Hermione's smiling face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat on the squishy leather sofa smiling as her house ran about the Tower happily chanting "Gryffindor!" The team had gone to the Great Hall and brought back up to the Tower loads of sandwiches, sweets, pumpkin juice and butterbeer.

Hermione knew that she had to break up with Dean. But right now wasn't the time. She didn't wan to ruin his happy spirit of winning the match. She did actually like Dean and didn't want to hurt him in anyway. But she loved Draco too much to stay with Dean.

Dean stood next to Harry on the coffee table chanting:

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

Ginny raised her mug of butterbeer up to them then pulled out some Zonko's Joke Shop_ unhazardous fireworks_ from her pocket and threw them into the air. Fireworks began to crack and blow up throughout the Tower and the common room erupted in cheers.

The Gryffindor Tower partied long into the night. Hermione was one of the first to turn into bed. Dean walked her to the staircase and kissed her softly. She felt pained with guilt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was Sunday. Hermione awoke the earliest of anyone in Gryffindor. She went to the Great Hall grabbed a couple slices of toast then headed to the library. She sat down comfortably in a corner by a window and began reading her book and nibbling on her toast.

Hermione heard rustling and looked up from her book. Draco stood at the front of the aisle and grinned at her. She put down her book and stood up. He walked to her and they embraced one another.

Draco kissed her sweetly on her lips. She sighed and rested her face on his chest.

"All I thought of last night was you." She murmured.

"And I you. I fell asleep outside and didn't wake up until six this morning by the Black Lake."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Really? Why did you fall asleep out there?"

"Because…" her murmured stepping closer making her back hit against a bookshelf.

"You wore me out yesterday. I went to go and just sit down but I passed out and slept out there last night."

Hermione laughed.

"I think I should take that as a compliment. That _I_ wore you out that you couldn't even stay awake or move." She grinned at him.

"I think I should get a metal of some sort."

"I have something better." He leaned into her and kissed her soundly.

Once they finally pulled apart Hermione was breathless.

"That'll do." She gasped.

Draco grinned down at her. He held her hand and led her back to the corner where she had been sitting and sat down next to her.

"Have you spoken to Dean yet?" He asked rubbing her arm.

"No. I don't know how or when to do it."

"Well you're going to have to do it. Are you going to tell him _exactly_ why you're breaking up with him? Are you going to mention me?"

Hermione sighed.

"I don't think so. I don't want anyone to know about us just yet. In time I guess I will tell my friends."

"You guess?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I _will_… in time."

He nodded at her.

"You want to do to Hogsmeade with me today?" Draco asked her.

Hermione looked up from her book and smirked at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date Malfoy?"

"It's _Draco _to you, and yes."

Hermione grinned and leaned into him. She kissed his lips lightly then pulled back.

"Yes I would love to go. But like I said I don't want anybody to know about us. I'm supposed to be dating Dean ya know. So we're going to have to be careful…"

Draco nodded in agreement and stood up from the table.

"I'll meet you down there in an hour. Where do you want to meet up?"

"The bookshop!" She said eagerly.

"How could I not of guessed it?" He mumbled sauntering out of the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour and half later Hermione walked through the doors of the Hogsmeade bookshop in a whole new outfit. She wore snug dark jeans and a loose green v-neck shirt that offered a generous sight of her cleavage.

She walked up to the second level of the bookshop and went down an aisle labeled _Magical History_. She pawed through vast volumes curiously and pulled out two rather large books. She opened the covers and began to read them.

She looked at the back of the books and saw that they were collectables books and that they cost 80 galleons each. She sniffed at the books and sat them back down. Hermione heard the stairs creak and then Draco came into view holding two lidded cups.

He smiled when he saw her and handed her one of the cups.

"Some butterbeer I picked up from the Three Broomsticks." He murmured before taking a sip.

Hermione smiled and him, but set the cup down. She pushed herself up against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco looked down and saw that she had changed into a very revealing green top that gave him an extensive look of her tits.

"You didn't change into this just for me did you?" Her growled sexily at her.

She gave him an innocent look and leaned closer into him.

"Do you like it _Draco_?" She asked silkily.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and set down his cup of butter beer next to hers. He reached his hand to one of her breasts and began pawing and kneading it. Hermione groaned but kept intense eye contact with him.

"Not here Draco." She whispered then moaned.

"You're the one who teased me." He answered gruffly.

She smiled then pulled away from him.

"C'mon Draco. We need to get to no each other. Let's go have some fun someplace."

"Do you mean you want to go have sex or you want to go and talk?" He asked.

She laughed and shook her head. Draco felt himself harden vaguely.

"Let's go and talk. Then maybe you'll get lucky later on…"

"Wait what about those?" Draco asked pointing to the books she had been looking at earlier.

"Oh I can't afford them. C'mon let's go to Honeydukes!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco and Hermione had to try to ignore one another in Honeydukes because the store was piled with Gryffindors who were still celebrating their victory from yesterday. But Hermione did stand next to Draco and they would whisper little things back and forth to one another.

Hermione left first and said,

"Follow me a few seconds after I leave. Meet me by Zonkos."

Draco followed her out of the store a few minutes after she left and he walked calmly to the side of Zonkos. Hermione was up against a wall and he walked down to see her.

"Look what I got for us." She said pulling out a red candy from her Honeyduke's bag.

Draco picked it up and read the label.

_Lover Candy!_

_If ever in a special need for your one and true love just pop this into your mouth and you'll instantly feel their loving kisses on your lips and their touches on your skin!_

_-Must be seventeen years or older to purchase-_

Draco grinned at her and then began to laugh. She smiled back and pulled another one out of her bag.

"That one's yours and this one's mine." She explained.

Draco laughed again and pulled out a red heart shaped lollipop from his bag.

"It's not as good as your gift, but here I got this for you."

Hermione grinned and nipped him on the lips.

"Thank you. Where do you want to go now?"

"Zonkos seems kinda empty. Wanna give it a try?" He suggested.

She nodded. Only about five or six students were in the shop surprisingly. They were all Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws and were all third years. Draco found a wand that was meant to enhance the size of any part of your body.

"I'm going to get it and then try it on your breasts." He murmured to her.

She snorted at him.

"They are perfectly big enough already!" She hissed back.

"I though that you appreciated my _natural _size."

Draco grinned,

"I do, I do, but why not try at least?"

"How big do you want them?" She asked wide eyed.

"Quaffle size?" He suggested.

"Ew! Merlin Draco! I would look like a disgusting cheap implanted whore!"

"Oh alright then."

He still secretly bought it. After they left Zonkos they headed to the tea shop and sat in a corner far in the back from prying eyes. They shared a plate of petit fours and biscuits and sipped on Errol Grey tea.

"Let's go to the Shrieking Shack when we're done here." He said before popping a petit four in his mouth.

"That's a great idea! But we do need to be careful because Harry and Ron always like to go there and Dean could be with them."

"You know you're supposed to be dating Thomas, but you're out on date with me." Draco said cleaning the now empty plate of its crumbs.

"Yes I know. I'm a bit of a skeez now aren't I?" She said sipping her tea.

Draco nodded at her.

"Hey!" She shrieked hitting him with her napkin.

He grinned at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat down on the grassy floor outside the gate that kept students out of the Shrieking Shack. Draco sat down behind her and she leaned back against his chest lying between his legs.

"I have another gift for you." He whispered.

"Really?" Hermione asked interested.

He pulled out two incredibly small brown objects out of his pockets. They looked like little books you put in a doll house. He took out his wand from his other pocket and tapped them both twice.

Suddenly they grew to their natural size and Hermione was staring at the two books she had been looking at in the _Magical History_ section of the bookshop when she'd first gotten to Hogsmeade.

"Draco! When did you get these?" She shrieked happily.

"When you were walking ahead of me to Honeydukes I bought them for you."

"But they're-they're-they're collectables Draco! They were very expensive! Eighty galleons each!"

"Yes I'm fully aware. But a 'thank you' and a kiss would be sufficient enough." He said smirking at her.

She quickly began apologizing and thanking him and kissed him all over his face.

"Oh Draco this is wonderful! Thank you, thank you! Oh!"

Draco rolled over on top of her and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione groaned from beneath him and reached her arms up and around his back. Draco's hands reached down underneath her and gripped her buttocks.

Hermione moaned again and pulled her lips from his. She was breathless and grinned up at him.

"Tell me you love me," he murmured in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm I love you Draco." She whispered.

"This has been one of the best days ever." She told him running her hands through his hair.

Draco tried to reach her pants and unbutton them but she pushed his hands away then rolled him off of her.

"No not here. Anyone could walk up at any moment."

He growled. Hermione ignored him and stood up picking up a liquorish wand from her Honeydukes bag. She began to chew and nibble on it when suddenly Draco moved in behind her. She looked over her shoulder and he snatched the candy out of her mouth.

"Hey!" She cried.

He smirked and stuck the liquorish wand into his own mouth. Hermione jumped up to her feet and ran towards him. He ran in a circle, but she was faster than he had thought. He picked up his pace and began to race around a tree, she still ran after him laughing.

"Give it back here Draco!"

"No!"

She skidded to a stop and ran in the opposite direction hoping to run right into him. She did, but she ran right into his open arms and he pinned her arms down to her side. She thrashed against him playfully.

Draco held a tight grip on her and pulled her with him towards the Shrieking Shack.

"Let's go visit the Shrieking Shack now Hermione," he said evilly dragging her.

"No Draco!" She screamed laughing hysterically.

Suddenly:

"Oy!"

Draco and Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ron and Dean standing on a hill watching the two of them. _Oh fuck!_ The three ran down the hill towards them. Draco let go of Hermione and watched them coming over to them.

Suddenly without warning both Harry and Dean started throwing punches at Draco.

"Ahhh! No stop!" Hermione screamed.

Ron ran over and tripped Draco up then started kicking him in the ribs.

Hermione began to scream again.

"Don't worry Hermione!" Harry hollered.

Draco suddenly jumped up from the ground and punched hair square in the jaw. Harry staggered back as Draco through another punch in Dean's stomach then eye socket. Hermione was totally freaking out now.

Ron punched Draco in the ribs and Hermione heard a hideous crunching noise. Draco cried out then punched Ron back. Dean suddenly jumped on top of Draco and started punching his face repeatedly.

Harry kicked Draco in the face and again another hideous crunching noise made Hermione cringe. She ran toward the four fighting boys and tried to pull Dean and Harry off of Draco.

"Stop it boys! Right now! STOP!"

But Draco was still fighting back so there was no chance of Harry, Ron and Dean backing down. Draco pulled Dean down and wrapped his hand around his throat. Dean began to choke then punched Draco hard on the nose.

Harry gave Draco and almighty kick in the groin then kicked his face with his foot knocking Draco cold out. He lay motionless on the ground, his face bruised and bloodied up. Hermione was shaking and ran to Harry and started beating him on the chest.

"Harry what have you done!?"

"We were protecting you Hermione! He was dragging you off, about to know Merlin knows what to you! What if we hadn't been here!" Harry yelled grabbing her wrists in his firm hold.

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Dean was staring at her furiously looking at her then back at Draco.

"What's going on here Hermione?" Dean asked her dangerously.

"Were you here with _him_?"

Hermione's lips quivered.

"N-no! B-b-but… ya'll are going to be in so much trouble now! Look at him!" Hermione cried pointing to Draco's lifeless form. **(He's not dead ya'll.)**

The three boys looked down and for the first time fully saw the extent of damage that they had done.

"Oh shit." Harry cursed pushing Hermione away from him as he began to pace around running his hands through his hair.

"We're going to be expelled!" Ron shouted looking back between Harry and Dean.

"No we're not! He was going to do something to her. It was... _self defense protection_!" Dean hollered.

Hermione fell to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TADA! Review Review Review por fabor (sp? lol) I put a lot of dialogue in this chapter, was it successful?**

**DracosPunkBabe- you're probably one of the coolest people ever! i read your story last night. i think i reviewed it? anyway it was great! and you continue to review me _graciously_ :) lol**

**Review away ladies and gentlemen!**


	10. Her Confession

**A/N: Here you go guys. Hope you enjoy! I'm working hard here. **

Chapter 10

Her Confession

It was well past midnight and Hermione lay in her bed in the Gryffindor Girl Dormitory silently sobbing into her pillow. She had drawn her curtains around her bed and put up a silencing charm so that her roommates wouldn't notice her or be disturbed.

_Flashback of earlier that day:_

After Harry, Ron and Dean had attacked and beat the shit out of Draco the three boys had decided that they had to do the right thing. They levitated Draco and brought him straight up to the hospital wing.

Madam Pompfrey looked as though she had seen a ghost when the four Gryffindors (Hermione had come with them) entered the hospital wing with Draco's bloody bruised face and body. She'd sent for Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape immediately.

When the Professors' arrived they all looked at Draco then back at the four Gryffindors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly staring at Harry.

Snape's thin lips had curled into a most unpleasant twisted smile. Harry went on to explain that he, Ron and Dean were on their way to the Shrieking Shack looking for Hermione when they found her and Malfoy was dragging her off and that she was screaming, kicking, and protesting against him.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione kindly and asked,

"Is that correct Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up into Dumbledore's spectacular eyes and knew that if she lied to him right now he would know it.

"No Professor." She mumbled.

Harry, Ron and Dean all looked at her flabbergasted. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed and Professor McGonagall's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What were you doing with Mr. Malfoy then Miss Granger? For your _acquaintanceship _is known to almost everyone to be most unfriendly." Professor McGonagall pried.

Hermione's mind quickly began racing to think up of a lie that would convince Harry, Ron, Dean, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Dumbledore probably knew the whole truth just by looking into her eyes.

"Well uh, you see Malfoy here asked me to help him write an essay. And I said no to him. He uh begged and begged and I still said no. So he stole my wand and I chased him yelling for him to give it back to me. I sort of jumped on him to get it back and he was just trying to shield himself from me. We were just fighting like we do in the corridors. It wasn't something very serious. And he definitely wasn't about to drag me off and well… do anything…" She finished her explanation and looked down to at her feet.

"I see." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Well, what do you think Albus?" She asked turning to Dumbledore.

"You three," -he motioned to Harry, Ron and Dean- "should be expelled alone for the visible damage that you've caused Mr. Malfoy. We can only hope that it isn't any worse on the inside. However I think that because your hearts were in the right places, thinking that you must protect Miss Granger that five detentions each will be sufficient punishment enough. And a word of wisdom to you three: never again take such drastic actions until you know the full backup story. You will also need to apologize to Mr. Malfoy once he awakes."

Hermione watched as Professor Snape and McGonagall lead the three of them out of the hospital wing. Hermione looked back at Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"You should be more careful with your friends' enemies Miss Granger." He said smiling.

"What do you-"

"I must return to my office. I have much unfinished business to attend to. Good evening Miss Granger."

_End of flashback._

Harry, Ron and Dean still had not come back from wherever Professor McGonagall and Snape had taken them earlier. She expected that they had taken them to serve their first of five detentions. She only hoped that they wouldn't be furious with her when they returned.

Hermione thought of Draco's usual devilishly handsome face, but thought of the blood and bruises that now covered it. She shivered and tried to shake the inner image away from her head. She wondered if he was conscious yet and if he was ok. _What if he had severe internal damage?_

She would just have to wait and see in the morning.

When dawn broke a few hours later Hermione jumped from her bed, scrambled around the dorm dressing as fast as she could. She left the Gryffindor Tower, still no sign of Harry, Ron and Dean and ran down to the hospital wing.

The entrance doors were firmly sealed shut. Hermione tried to yank them open but to no avail. She knocked twice and a few moments later Madam Pompfrey answer still in her nightgown.

"What is it Miss Granger?" She asked sharply.

"I-I well…" She'd been so eager to see Draco when she got up that she hadn't thought up an excuse so that she could see him.

"Yes?" Madam Pompfrey asked narrowing her eyes.

"Umm, well… how is Malfoy?" She asked carefully.

Madam Pompfrey's eyes turned gentle and caring immediately.

"Oh, he's in rough condition. Hasn't even woken up yet, he has a severe concussion." She whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked dreadfully her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't worry though, time will heal. You run along to breakfast now. I'll take good care of your friend for you." She slammed the door in Hermione's face.

Hermione stared shocked at the doors. She wanted to fall to the floor in a heap and cry her eyes out. But she couldn't. She had to go to class and she had to break up with Dean. Today. She walked miserably to the Great Hall and sat down alone, being the very first Gryffindor at their table.

But not long after she sat down more and more students began to arrive and within twenty minutes the Great Hall was a big commotion. The same words were on every single students lips:

"_Did you hear? Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fought yesterday and they say Malfoy's dead!"_

"_No it was Potter, Weasley AND Thomas! They all three beat him to a pulp!"_

"_I heard they were fighting over Hermione Granger!"_

"_Weasley punched Malfoy and they say he broke his nose and cracked a rib!"_

"_He's in a coma you know! He's never going to wake up!"_

Hermione put her head down on the table and covered her ears with her arms. She didn't want to hear this. Any of this. Ginny Weasley had heard the news from her brother this morning and instantly she was suspicious.

_Hermione couldn't be back with Malfoy!_ Ginny was the one and only person who knew about them. She had heard them once in the girl's bathroom having oral sex. But even they didn't know that Ginny knew about them. Ginny looked at Hermione watchfully. She definitely looked miserable.

"Hermione, let's go take a walk on the grounds before classes start." Ginny suggested in Hermione's ear.

"No I can' t Ginny. I have to go talk to Dean. Have you seen him?"

"He was still in the common room when I left. You'll probably meet him out in the corridor.

Hermione nodded and left the Great Hall in search of her boyfriend. Dean was walking down a staircase with his books under his arm when he saw Hermione at the foot of the staircase.

"Dean I have to talk to you right now." She said quietly.

He nodded and followed her down the corridor and sat down on a bench next to her.

"Dean… we have to end our relationship."

He stared at her curiously.

"I know you're mad at me about yesterday, and I'm sorry. But you have to know that I was doing what I thought was best-"

"You scared me to death! And I didn't feel protected! I want to break up!"

"Hermione-"

"No Dean… I-I-I'm no good for you." A tear streamed down her face.

"What?" He asked utterly confused now.

"Look I haven't been honest… or faithful to you Dean. I do like you, but there is someone else and I can't do this to you anymore. I'm so sorry."

Dean stared at her with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Just go." She whispered to him.

They sat there in an awkward silence until Dean stood and left her there.

Classes went by horribly slow that day. Harry and Ron talked only to one another, everyone knew that Dean and Hermione had broken up by lunch time and Hermione's heart was beating faster and faster by the hour missing and wanting Draco.

When the long day was finally over Hermione stopped by the hospital wing again before dinner.

"Madam Pompfrey, I think that Malfoy still has my wand. Can I check his pockets please?" She asked, her view being blocked of the hospital wing by the witch.

"No it's not there. I went through his pockets the day he was emitted and there was only some candy called… _lovers candy_ or another. Sorry dearie."

Hermione blushed furiously then once again the massive hospital wing door was slammed shut in her face. Hermione huffed furiously and went down to dinner angrier than ever.

Hermione tried to talk to Harry and Ron in the common room that night, but they were very unsociable.

"You guys have detention tonight?" She asked.

"Yea." Harry grunted.

"Look I'm sorry that I told the truth!"

"You could have gone along with us Hermione! You know you would have done the same for us if we had been in your situation!"

Hermione stared at them then went up to her dormitory slamming the door shut.

Five days later:

Harry and Ron's ill tempers had seemed to cool and they now were pestering Hermione constantly about why she'd dumped Dean. Dean had completely ignored her in classes, meals and in the common room.

He hadn't told _anyone_ why they had broken up. Hermione wasn't about to tell Harry and Ron the real reason yet. They would explode and hate her more than ever if she told them now!

She continued to make unsuccessful visits to the hospital wing trying to see Draco. Students around were saying that he had woken up but he would fade in and out. Hermione wanted to cry every moment anybody said anything about him.

Then one morning Hermione woke up with a brilliant plan! She went down to the hospital wing as usual and when Madam Pompfrey answered the door she said,

"Madam Pompfrey I really am bored these days. I wonder if you possibly need any help in the hospital wing. Maybe at night?"

Madam Pompfrey thought about Hermione's offer but then shook her head.

"No dear I'm quite capable of doing it myself-"

"PLEASE!?" Hermione screamed.

Madam Pompfrey was taken aback by Hermione's outburst.

"I-I-I'm just so so soooo _bored_ lately. I need some extra work."

"The only person who is staying overnight is Mr. Malfoy-"

"Great I'll help you take care of him!"

"I can do it-"

"I'll start tonight! Thank you Madam!" She yelled running down the corridor not giving Madam Pompfrey the chance to object.

Hermione came to the hospital wing that night dressed in the same outfit she had worn to Hogsmeade on her and Draco's date. That had been a week ago today.

She entered through the doors and walked over to Draco's bed. He was turned over on his side and his face was facing towards the wall. Hermione quietly crept to the other side of his bed to look at him.

The first thing that she noticed was that his bare arms and torso were covered heavily in bandages. She moved in closer and saw that his nose was slightly crooked, like it had been broken then fixed, both of his eyes were blackish purplish, his bottom lip was split and a huge pink and purple gash lay under his left eye.

Hermione gasped and backed away from him. Her back crashed into a medicine cabinet causing a loud crash. Madam Pompfrey walked out of her office and looked at Hermione wearily.

"You see now Miss Granger? I haven't wanted anybody to see him because it's this bad. You sure you want to help me out dear?"

Hermione nodded but felt a painful dry lump rise in her throat.

"Then help me now, rebandage his left arm would you?"

"Of course." Hermione squeaked.

An hour and a half later Hermione emerged from behind the hospital wing's doors. Draco hadn't woken up while she was there. He hadn't even stirred. He had appeared completely uselessly dead. Hermione climbed up to the Gryffindor Tower feeling more miserable and put out than ever. She sank down onto a large sofa in the common room and fell into a heavy deep sleep.

Three days later two new students had been emitted to the hospital wing, but Draco still lay in his bed not making the slightest sound or movement. It scared Hermione rigid to see him lay there in his coma.

The next evening when she came to the hospital wing Madam Pompfrey told her that he had woken up that morning.

"What!?" Hermione shrieked.

Madam Pompfrey gave her a stern look.

"He was up for about an hour, still exhausted. All he could do was eat and barley talk. He's in a tremendous amount of pain."

Hermione's eyes swelled with tears. She quickly turned around hiding them from Madam Pompfrey. But the old witch seemed to not even second guess Hermione's ludicrous emotions for someone she was suppose to hate.

Hermione came back to the Gryffindor Tower an hour later. The common room was deserted except for Ginny Weasley. She sat comfortable on a squishy sofa her arms crossed over her chest staring intently at Hermione.

"Hey Gin. What're you still doing up?"

"Hermione why are you helping Malfoy out in the hospital wing?"

"What?"

"Cut the crap Hermione! You've been lying to us ever since we got back from Christmas!"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed at her.

"Ginny what the devil are you talking about?"

Ginny jumped up from the couch and stared furiously at Hermione.

"If you're not going to say it than I will… I know about you and Malfoy."

Hermione stood still as a rock staring at Ginny. The color in her face slowly draining.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Since we came back from Christmas break… I was in the girl's bathroom that day that you two were in there."

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of china bowls.

"Ginny I-"

"Hermione what are you doing with him!?"

"I just.-"

"Tell me the TRUTH Hermione! Or I'll go and tell Harry and Ron right now!"

"Ok wait! I will tell you I swear! Please!"

Ginny tapped her foot on the floor expectantly.

"Ginny, me and Malfoy… we just… I love him." She said quietly.

"I don't understand Hermione." Ginny said warningly.

"Ok so one night we were in the library –before Christmas break- and we… had sex."

Ginny's eyes widened, but she signaled for Hermione to carry on,

"So we did it and I was so angry at myself afterwards. I thought that I had made the biggest mistake of my life-"

"_Thought_?"

"Yes I _thought_ it was my biggest regret, until we came back from break and we continued our relationship."

"In public areas like the girl's bathroom?"

"That was a one time thing," Hermione insisted.

"Go on."

"But recently we… _found out that we love each other_. And I really love him Ginny! I really do! I was planning to tell you and Harry and Ron about it I swear! I just didn't know how to! And-and now he's in the hospital wing and I-I-I don't know what to do! I can only see him at night and he's a mess and he's not himself! He won't open his eyes! He won't talk to me! He won't hold me or love me! It's like he's dead Ginny! He just simply w-won't do anything! I hate Harry and Ron for doing this to him! I miss him so much Ginny!"

Hermione fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably into her hands.

"Oh Ginny it hurts so sooo bad! When will he wake up!?"

Ginny ran over to Hermione and flung her arms around Hermione.

"Merlin Hermione, I didn't know it was _this_ serious between you two. I thought you were just shagging and he was getting the best of you. I'm so sorry I misunderstood! Shh shh it's ok, I'll take care of you." Ginny cooed holding Hermione close to her.

Hermione a whole new wave a tears and sobs erupt and began shaking in Ginny's arms.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Will you ever forgive me for being so horrible?"

Ginny rubbed her back and nodded.

"It's already done Hermione, it's already over and done with. I love you."

Hermione sobbed harder and Ginny quickly put a silencing charm over the common room so that her sobs wouldn't attract any of the students.

"It's going to be alright." Ginny reassured her trembling friend.

**Since this is the SECOND chapter i updated in one day i expect more reviews then ever. cause i worked hard on this. and im sorry that this chapter is pretty short. i'm working to make the next chapters longer.**

**I'm pumped for the upcoming chapters (very steamy scene in the hospital wing soon to appear cha ching!)**

**Reviews make me a happy girl! **


	11. Awake

**A/N: WOW! I have to start out saying thank you so much for sticking with me! I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER! There is an extremely great explanation I promise! I was in a production of Beauty and the Beast and rehersals/shows just finished yesterday and I seriously had NO time to update while I was in the show. If I wasn't at a rehersal, doing a show or at school I was dead asleep trying to catch up on rest! It was intense, intense, INTENSE! But I'm finished and done with it now and back to writing and I'm so glad! I hope you are to :) **

**I have decided that I'm going to be my own beta for the time being because I decided that I don't want to give my story out before I post it. I want to be the only person to read it before it's posted for everyone to see. But thank you all the people who offered, maybe I'll feel differently in the future.**

**Once again I am like oober oober sorry about the massive delay, it's so not my style and I was going crazy that I couldn't get online and work on it. Thanks for reading!! You don't know what it means to me! :D**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 11**

**Awake**

Hermione skipped her morning classes the next day. Ginny skipped her classes as well comforting Hermione. The two girls were curled up in Hermione's bed talking as Ginny patted and ran her hands through Hermione's hair soothing her.

"He should wake up again soon though," Ginny replied when Hermione explained what Madam Pompfrey had said about Draco waking up for a short while.

"Oh I hope so; he still has a mild concussion and needs all the rest he can get."

Ginny just nodded and listened to her friend. She had been listening almost all night and now all morning to Hermione as she poured out her heart and soul. Any previous unhappiness toward Malfoy that Ginny had had faded.

"Things will turn around Hermione, and everything will clear up. They always do it seems like." Ginny reassured.

Towards eleven o'clock am the girls got up from Hermione's comfy queen sized bed and begin to dress for the remainder of their classes today. Hermione made it to the very end of her Transfiguration class and earned a scold from Professor McGonagall.

They proceeded to Potions class, no Malfoy present, then to lunch where Ron and Harry questioned Hermione about her absence from their morning classes.

"I over slept is all." She responded.

"Did you hear that Malfoy's woke up?" Ron asked her as he took a bite of a chicken wing.

"Oh I heard," Hermione answered miserably.

"Perhaps we could drop by the infirmary and pay him a visit?" Harry suggested his hand balling to make a fist.

Hermione outraged by his action swung her hand back then smacked Harry swiftly across the cheek. Harry made a sound as if he'd been sucker punched then looked up to Hermione with burning outraged eyes.

"Why the bloody hell did you go ahead and do that?" He growled.

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip and widened her eyes. It was time that she came clean to them.

"Okay guys, we need to talk…"

"That doesn't answer my question as to why you bloody slapped me Hermione!" Harry shouted appalled.

"I will explain. Can we go to the library and chat?"

The boys exchanged curious glances and nodded their answer. Hermione led them out the doors of the Great Hall and down the corridor to the library. Madam Pince nodded at them as they entered. Hermione quickly searched for a private area hidden from wandering eyes.

She found one near the back of the library near an open window. The boys sat down at the table Hermione had picked out and looked up at her expectantly. Hermione shuffled her feet from side to side and picked at her nails nervously.

"Okay guys, so what I am about to tell you… is going to make you mad. Very mad. But we've been best friends for seven years now. And I'll ask that you don't forget that and try to be… _happy _for me."

"Hermione what is it?" Ron asked tensely leaning in towards her.

"Okay so for the past month or so, I've actually been in a relationship."

Both boys smiled.

"We're not mad. That's great Hermione! With who?"

Hermione _humphed _

"Well that's what I think you'll be mad about."

"Are you back with Dean?"

"No."

"Krum?"

"Absolutely not!"

"McLaggen?"

"No."

"Seamus?"

"No."

"Neville?"

"No!"

"Well then who Hermione? It couldn't be that bad, like Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's face fell. Harry and Ron stared at her their own faces beginning to pale.

"It isn't… is it?"

"Oh guys you have to hear me out on this, you really must!"

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked dangerously.

"I haven't explained yet. Hold your temper just listen to me?"

"What in Merlin _could_ you explain to us about him? We already know him! What he's like and who he associates with! Hermione this is just a game, it has to be!"

"No that's just it. You _don't _know him. You're both basing on who he is just because of some judging thoughts you've had for the past seven years."

"He's called you a mudblood! Did you forget that?" Ron cried exasperated.

"Ron stop it. I knew you two would react this way. You have to trust me. I know you hate him. He hates you both. But I love him and I love you two-"

"LOVE!?" Shrieked Harry.

"Since when do you _love_ sick, psycho, death eater, muggle-born prejudice, Slytherins!?"

"Since before Christmas."

Horrified expressions startled both boys' faces and they looked at one another.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, what've you done? This is wrong!"

"I tried to tell myself that! But it just _isn't_ wrong, it's _right!_ Besides if you two were real friends you would have noticed all the emotion I've been fighting against and all that I've been going through! You should have noticed and tried to help me! But you two are too stupid and ignorant to see anything aside from a girl's arse these days that only Ginny notices and understands now!"

With that Hermione grabbed her book bag hotly and fled the library in a hurry. Both Ron and Harry stared after her dumbfounded with befuddled gazes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione marched down the hallway to her next class Ancient Runes, thank goodness Harry and Ron weren't in the class. She sat down in her seat in the very front row next to Hannah Abbott. She wasn't regretting what she'd told Harry and Ron.

But she was stupendously angry that they hadn't tried to listen and understand her. _Ughh boys! _She focused only on her class work and notes and forced any angry thoughts of them or of Draco away from her busy mind.

When the bell rang for class to end she did not go to her next class Charms. She did not want to see Harry and Ron for a double period. And after the double period had ended she also skipped Defense Against the Dark Arts as to avoid her two _best friends._

She lay up in her dorm on her bed waiting for six o'clock to roll around so that she could go to the infirmary and see Draco. After the two agonizing hours had passed Hermione bolted from the Gryffindor Tower and ran down to the infirmary.

Madam Pompfrey was seeing Cormac McLaggen, Hermione's ex boyfriend, out of the hospital wing as she entered. Cormac's bored gaze turned spiteful and alive when he saw Hermione at the entry door.

Madam Pompfrey was babbling utter rubbish about Cormac staying healthy and out of the infirmary when he nodded and walked away from her towards Hermione. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and she quickly began to make her best efforts to relax.

When she had dated Cormac she certainly had not ever loved him, in fact she hardly liked him. Regardless she _hated _him. He was over confident, an utter showboat and more egocentric that Draco.

But he did have million dollar looks that made girls swoon, but all he ever wanted was sex, sex, sex. And he was nasty and rude. Nevertheless some girls were still absolutely in love with him, but had they dated him like Hermione had, perhaps they'd feel differently.

Cormac strutted overly dramatic to Hermione and flashed her an endearing smile as if he was a male model on the catwalk. Hermione's face contorted pinch-like as if she had just smelled something very nasty.

"Hello Hermione." He said seductively.

Hermione cleared he throat and looked up to his face.

"Evening McLaggen."

"Surnames eh? You should call me by my first name _Hermione_. After all we share a certain bond with one another." He moved in closer to her to make his emphasis.

"We certainly do not… _McLaggen_." She said rudely keeping her ground.

He smiled arrogantly.

"I forgot you were such a stubborn girl Hermione. We should spend sometime together. We could go get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. Just me and you. Like old times."

"Oh that would be just lovely! And while I go and get our drinks you can snog the first girl you see while you think my back is turned. Just like last time!" She tightened her cheeks into the broadest fakest smile.

"Are you jealous Hermione?" He asked stepping closer.

"No I certainly am not; I'm merely pointing out just how much of a prick you are."

"Oh I wasn't that bad, see if you remember…"

He bent down quickly to try to kiss her on the mouth, but she was too quick and slapped him right as his lips brushed against hers. Cormac made a grunting sound and glared down at her.

"You blew your chance Granger. Nice going."

He stormed out into the corridor leaving Hermione satisfied. _I should have done that to him when we were dating,_ she thought. That slap had released some tension built up from Harry and Ron today.

Hermione walked down the aisle of beds to the very end one where the only person in the hospital wing slept. He looked like an angel laying there so peacefully. His bruising had mostly cleared up now and the only evidence of his beating was the still slightly split lip.

Madam Pompfrey walked out of her office up to where Hermione stood over Draco.

"His ribs have finally finished mending. Once he wakes up and his concussion clears he'll be able to leave. Though he'll still be very sore for the next few weeks or so."

Hermione nodded staring down at his porcelain face. She desperately wanted to hug and kiss him.

"Is the feast any good this evening Miss Granger?"

"I suppose so, I didn't go though. I wasn't very hungry."

"Oh… do you possibly know what they're eating."

"Pot roast, chicken, beans, carrot cake, several other foods… why?"

"Well McLaggen was here for a while and I didn't get a chance to go down to the Great Hall and eat yet."

"I'll watch Drac-Malfoy if you want to go down." Hermione supplied quickly.

"Oh wonderful!" Madam Pompfrey exclaimed.

She went to her office quickly and grabbed a medicine vial.

"For him if he wakes up. I hope you don't mind if I'm gone for an hour or so. I desperately need to speak with Professor Sprout."

"Please take your time. We're absolutely fine in here!" Hermione hollered as Madam Pompfrey left the infirmary closing and locking the doors behind her.

Hermione stared down at Draco and smiled. They were alone at last. It had seemed like an eternity since they had last been alone in a room together. If only he would wake up, it would be her dreams come true!

Hermione walked to the bathroom in Madam Pompfrey's office to wash her hands before she meddled with the hospital wing supplies. Like a real trained professional. She dried her hands off on a towel and turned around to see Draco standing right in front of her.

She shrieked and stumbled back against the bathroom sink. She gripped the edges of the sink with her fingers holding herself up, but suddenly his strong warm arms circled around her waist and he pulled her up against him.

Hermione gasped and stared up at him in awe. He seemed taller, more muscular, if that was possible. But he was suppose to have a concussion. Be asleep. Suddenly the contact that Hermione had been longing for, for so long came.

He smothered his warm rough lips against hers. Hermione groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck clutching him to her. Draco lifted her from the ground; her legs circled his waist instantaneously.

He hurtled them out of the bathroom back out into the infirmary and onto his hospital bed. They were kissing one another quickly and frantically. Draco reached down to cup her large heaving breasts.

Hermione raked her hands and nails up and down his shoulders and chest. They fell down onto the uncomfortable white sheeted cot and he groaned out in pain.

"Oh! Oh! Draco are you okay? I'm so sorry baby!" She gasped jumping from him.

Draco clutched his sides and ribcage.

"Oh no you're still sore aren't you?" She cried.

"Hermione… I'm f-fine." He gasped between uneven panting breaths.

She shrieked and jumped on top of him. He shrieked in pain again and she cried:

"I'm so sorry I'm hurting you! But I haven't heard you say my name in almost a month! Oh Draco, Draco, Draco!"

He grinned as she kissed down his jaw, neck and chest. He reached down and cupped her chin in his palm.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione."

He said it slowly but his voice was so dangerously sexy that Hermione was driven wild with animalistic desire for him. She crushed her lips down on his and moaned throatily. He discharged his own husky groan and gripped her bottom in his large hands.

They kissed and kissed and kissed until Hermione's lips started to bruise. She sighed and fell against his huge muscular body breathing in his aroma. Draco pulled her to lay next to him on the hospital bed.

Huskily she begged,

"Draco make love to me."

He groaned heavily and gripped her lower belly and pelvis tightly.

"I want to so bad. But I don't think I can. To much pain baby."

She whimpered and turned around on the bed to face him.

"I could ride you?"

"Ughh don't tease me woman. I want you to, but my chest is to sore and I'm just too weak to handle you right now."

"Let me touch you then."

"Hermione I'll loose control and I'll have to fuck you, but it would hurt my aching body and I'd probably break all of my ribs again."

"Draco please!"

"Soon, soon I promise. I want you so damn much too." He growled biting her earlobe.

"Can we talk? I haven't heard your voice in so long." She purred leaning into him softly so as to not rebreak all of his ribs.

"Tell me everything, all that I've missed."

Hermione sighed and looked up at him.

"Ginny knows about us." She said slowly.

"What? Really? Why?"

"She um was in the lavatory that day that you and I were. She's known ever since."

"And?"

"And she is happy that I'm happy with you." She smiled.

"But I also told Harry and Ron about us. They didn't take it very well."

"When did you tell them?"

"Today."

"Great now they'll attack me all over again and I'll be back in the hospital wing by next week."

"I wouldn't be very surprised if you were, they didn't take it very well." She said miserably.

"They have to come around Hermione; they're your _best friends._"

"I hope so. But I don't know. Draco you are serious with me aren't you?"

Draco looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Let me tell you something Hermione. When I woke up the other day I was really upset when I woke up. I wish I hadn't."

"Why?"

"Because I wished that the first person I saw when I woke up would be you. And it wasn't. I'm sorry I've been away from you this long."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the mouth. Hermione felt wholly fulfilled in his strong embrace and his loving lips on hers.

"Ughh you need to leave before I loose my cool." He said as he pulled his lips away from hers.

Hermione nodded and amazingly was able to get up and out of the bed. She handed the vial of medicine that Madam Pompfrey had given to her to give to Draco when he woke up. Nearly a minute after he took the medicine he said tasted like grape pudding he was knocked out.

Hermione sadly watched his once again sleeping form. His whole awakening had ended far too soon and she wondered if it had all been a dream. Madam Pompfrey entered the hospital wing at seven forty-five with a slice of carrot cake on a plate.

"I got this for you down at the feast Miss Granger; you're free to go on to the feast or to your common room."

Hermione decided to go on to her common room. There was really no reason to stay now. She gave her report to Madam Pompfrey of Malfoy (minus their short make out session) then left walking back to the Gryffindor Tower with her slice of cake.

When upon entering the Gryffindor Tower ten minutes later Hermione came to find the common room completely deserted save, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all sitting by the fire apparently awaiting her return.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Before you say anything! I know that I said that there was going to be a steamy scence in the hospital wing, there still is, I have not forgotten! LOL. But now if you would be so kind as to press that little 'Go' button and send me a nice (or mean or hateful, however you feel about this) review to me I would oh so appreciate that guys and girls :)**

**- More coming soon (because I have a three day weekend whichlots of writing time.)**

**Aaaaand summer is right around the corner so I can finally start on my other stories! Woohoo!! I have like three or four ideas in process right now :)**


	12. Acceptance

**A/N: So here's chapter 12. I want to get two more chapters up here tonight. I'll see if I can. I have to go run some errands and put in a job application so hopefully I will have time to get it up here tonight. Ps. this story should be wrapping up pretty soon. Probly by monday, but I already had another one that will come up right after this finishes :) Thanks for reviewing guys it means soo sooo soooooooo much mwah!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 11

Acceptance

Hermione's eyes flicked between her three friends who were staring up at her. She slowly closed the portrait door closed and set down the carrot cake on a nearby coffee table.

"Evening," she began quietly.

The atmosphere was so thick you could've cut it with a butter knife. The silence was more evident and louder than screaming voices. Slowly Ginny stood up and gave Hermione an easy smile.

"Well they came to talk to me today. After lunch."

"Yea I figured so." Hermione muttered.

The awkward silence continued to hang throughout the room until Hermione spoke again.

"So what? Are you going to say anything to me or are you just going to stare at me?" Her tone turned demanding and she set her gaze fiercely on the two boys.

"Hermione… this is just a really, really, really big shock… don't we have a little right to be upset?" Ron asked leaning forward in his armchair.

Hermione sighed turning her gaze on Ginny. Ginny stood swaying from side to side uncertain of how to help Hermione out with this situation. Ron inhaled then exhaled loudly. He was loosing his patience for an answer quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us Hermione?" He asked uncouth.

"Because… because I was… just so… c-confused." She answered miserably her tone altering to defeat.

"Because I knew that you guys would not approve. That you wouldn't want to be my friends anymore."

"Hermione," Harry began heavily speaking for the first time.

"We as friends have gone through so much together that nothing that any one of us could ever do could separate or end our friendship. Ron and I do hate Malfoy… but we can try to learn to accept him if he makes you happy. We just don't want to see you get screwed over by him."

Tears swelled within Hermione's eyes then rolled helplessly down her cheeks. She sniffled and smiled at them then ran to embrace them.

"Are you guys serious? You really mean it? You'll try and make peace with him?" She sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"Yes," Ron growled.

Hermione pulled away from her two best friends and said:

"Thank you so much guys. You don't have to become his best friend. Just please don't judge him. He loves me."

"How can we trust him?" Ron asked gruffly.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"You're just going to have to trust me instead of him."

They both made and exchanged unpleasant faces.

"What about his family?" Harry asked quickly.

"Lucius is in prison. I don't know about his mother…"

"But how long do you think that your relationship will last then?" He questioned.

Hermione's face stiffened into a pitiful expression.

"I just want to be with him for as long as I possibly can."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed in the common room that night talking into the early hours of morning. Ginny had retired right after the boys had made up with Hermione. Hermione would be thankful forever to Ginny for settling the upheaval between her, Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron suggested going to bed when the grandfather clock in the common room chimed two o'clock am. Hermione walked up to the girl's dormitory and fell onto her soft bed with a thud. Sleep encased her instantly.

The next morning was Saturday and Hermione slept in late. When she awoke the dormitory was empty save, Crookshanks and herself. Wearily she pulled herself up and out of her bed and went to her closet and bathroom to prepare for the day.

Harry and Ron were down in the common room on a sofa talking with Seamus and Ginny when Hermione descended down the staircase entering the room. The golden trio all left together to go to breakfast, Ginny staying behind continuing her talk of Quidditch with Seamus.

Breakfast was a little awkward, but otherwise the three got comfortable together just like old times. Hermione read them anything interesting from the _Daily Prophet_, Harry talked endlessly about Quidditch and Ron sat silently stuffing his face with toast and bacon.

"What shall we do today?" Hermione asked pleasantly before nipping a bite of her toast.

"We could visit Hagrid?" Harry suggested.

Hermione and Ron agreed and after they finished their breakfast walked out of the castle down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had always had a certain pastime of keeping wild magical creatures as domestic house pets.

So it was very little unusual that there were four hippogriffs outside of his hut as he played a cheerful tune on his flute to them.

"Hullo Hagrid!" They exclaimed watching the hippogriffs play with one another happily.

Hagrid ceased his flute playing and laughed when he saw them.

"Its bin a while since I've seen you lot eh?" His voice was deep and gleeful.

"Yes, it's been a busy year," Hermione explained smiling up at Hagrid's massive frame.

"Well c'mon lemme get us some tea. Rock cake?"

The three declined politely as they entered the hut and took their seats on Hagrid's armchairs that were the size of Christmas trees. The four talked for hours about the year and the changes it had brought. Including Hermione's relationship.

"There is something pretty shocking that Harry and Ron only found out about yesterday." Hermione told Hagrid.

"What's that?" He asked merrily.

"Well I am dating… Draco Malfoy."

Hagrid spit his tea across the room sprinkling Ron's face.

"Blimey! I don't think I heard ye right Hermione!"

"No it's true Hagrid. We've put aside all of our previous loathing and we've been dating for a while now." She said excitedly.

Hagrid's jaw dropped and his black eyes widened.

"Yer serious?" He asked stoic.

"Yes Hagrid. He's really a lovely man."

Ron made a choking noise in his throat and Hermione shot a glare at him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Wow… talk about house unity eh?" Hagrid said simply ignoring Ron.

"What're ye going ter to when school lets out Hermione?" He asked staring seriously down at her.

"I-I haven't really thought that far ahead…"

"Well it'll be here before ye even know it. Does his family know yet?"

"No." Hermione said sadly.

"Well as long as old Lucius is locked up I wouldn't worry too much about it." His tone changed as if he was trying to cheer her up.

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her tea. An hour later the three left Hagrid's hut and went back up to the castle.

"How about we get a snack then head down to Hogsmeade?" Ron suggested.

"Ron we just ate sandwiches at Hagrid's. You cannot seriously still be hungry!"

"I am."

She rolled her eyes.

"I actually wanted to visit Draco, maybe I'll meet up with you two later?"

They nodded at her then turned to walk to the Great Hall. Hermione walked up a flight of stairs to the hospital wing. When she entered Madam Pompfrey was no where to be seen, but Draco was sitting up right in bed drinking from a goblet.

She smiled and bolted into the room to his bed. Draco sensed her just as she ran up and jumped onto his bed. He laughed deeply and pulled her closely to him pushing his hovering lunch tray aside.

They began to kiss one another soundly. Draco groaned huskily against her making her smile against his lips. They pulled apart and stared into one another's eyes. His silver eyes were sparkling and alive, her brown ones happy and longing.

"Do you feel any better today?" She asked leaning her chest in towards him.

"Not well enough for that, I wish. But I do feel somewhat stronger."

Hermione bit her lip suppressing a grin.

"That's good."

She leaned in and kissed him again. Unable to control her hands she ran them down his torso and one disappeared beneath his pajama pants. Draco grunted and tried to pull her away but suddenly her small hand gripped his cock.

He choked and started to pant and pulled her closer.

"Hermione stop that." He begged in her ear.

"I want you so bad." She growled back.

He hissed and bit her earlobe. She cried out flinging her head back. He brought his lips down onto her neck and began to kiss her lightly. Footsteps from Madam Pompfrey's office rocked them back to reality and they quickly pulled apart.

Madam Pompfrey walked out of her office and smiled at Hermione.

"Afternoon Miss Granger, I guess you've seen that Malfoy's woken up. Fully recovered now. He'll be able to leave next week."

"Next week?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes I want your ribs to be sore-free before I send you back out into those crowded hallways were everyone bumps into one another."

Draco sighed leaning back onto his pillow.

"Madam I can go out now I assure you-"

"Oh no! None of that. Now eat your lunch. Miss Granger you should probably get going."

Hermione sneered at Madam Pompfrey when she turned back around.

"I'll come see you again tonight and tomorrow." She whispered and leaned down to kiss him.

She left the hospital wing to go rejoin Harry and Ron down in Hogsmeade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That evening Hermione went back to the hospital wing to visit Draco but Madam Pompfrey wouldn't let her in.

"McLaggen is back and he's worse than ever. Highly contagious. I can't allow anyone in, sorry." She slammed the door in Hermione's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was not permitted to come into the hospital wing for the next two days. She was highly upset; it was like Draco was in the coma all over again. On Monday night she went to the hospital wing in one last desperate attempt to see Draco.

"If Cormac is so contagious than it can't be good for Malfoy to stay in the hospital wing with him, he could get sick too."

"Goodness Miss Granger I know that. I sent him out of the infirmary last night."

"_What?" _

"Goodnight Miss Granger."

Hermione was outraged. Draco had been out of the hospital wing all last night and day and he hadn't tried to find her or told someone to tell her. She stormed away from the hospital wing back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione walked up to the tower, through the common room and up into her dormitory. Most of the girls were just getting into bed. Hermione noticed that the curtains on her bed were drawn back. She frowned. That was odd.

She changed into her pajamas and just as the last girl turned out her light Hermione pulled back her curtains to see Draco sitting on her bed grinning. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed and pulled the curtain back.

"I put a silencing spell over the bed, they can't hear us." He said huskily pulling her to sit on his lap.

"Draco! What're you… how did you… oh I know how, never mind… but why didn't you find me today?" She shrieked hitting him in the chest.

"I was tired. But now I'm not, let's fuck!"

He reached down and yanked her shirt up and over her head.

"Draco! You should have come and found me last night when she let you out!"

"I'm sorry, come on take off your panties." He demanded desperately running his hands over her curves and kissing her bare stomach.

"But you should've oh!" She cried as he freed one of her breasts from her bra and latched his mouth round the hard nipple.

"I remember you asked to ride me… you're more than welcome to now." He growled.

Hermione gasped and leaned back groaning. She then pushed him down on to the bed so that she was straddling his waist. She ripped his shirt off of him and skated her hands down his muscular chest panting.

Draco reached up and unclipped her bra and yanked it from her heaving chest. Hermione reached for Draco's pants and unbuckled and unzipped them. The sight of his burgeoning erection made her speed up her actions.

She yanked his boxers down to his mid thighs freeing his member. He groaned throatily and reached down running his large hand up and down his erection. Hermione moaned watching him and slapped his hand away.

Draco attached his hands onto her hips then gripped her skirt hiking it up to her stomach. He used one hand to keep the skirt there then with the other hand he moved her panties so that he could push himself through into her.

Hermione pulled up them came down on his lengthy hard cock. They both groaned and moaned. Hermione flung her head back and closed her eyes as he filled her completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**This ahem steamy scene isn't over. Stick around for the next chapter to see what happens in it :D Sorry this is kinda of a short chapter :p**

**Review review review!**


	13. The Dark Mark

**A/N: this chapter is really short. but there is a reason and the next chapter will make up for this. so sorry that there isn't much... will upload soon!**

**Thank you for reading and review!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Draco's muscles wholly relaxed for the first time since he couldn't remember. This was exactly where he belonged. Under Hermione as she furiously rode out her sexual frustration on him.

The two teens groped and clutched each other. It had been so long since they had touched each other this intimately and they were both starving for the contact. Draco thrust up into Hermione; Hermione pushed down onto him fling her head back in wild abandonment.

Draco's head was fuzzy with pleasure, but watching Hermione swing her head around as they fucked each other roughly was so stimulating he had to take control. Without warning Draco flipped them so that he was on top thrusting hard inside her.

Hermione yelped and clasped her hands to his broad shoulders pulling him deeper inside of her. Draco inclined his head to kiss her lips roughly as he pumped himself harder and harder into her.

The friction and heat they created was the most incredible sensation that either of them had ever felt.

"I missed you… so damn much," Draco grunted closing his eyes.

Hermione gasped, her chest tightened and uproar of phenomenon pleasure rippled throughout her being. A buoyant feeling captivated her and an earth shattering orgasm suddenly rocked her to her very core.

She screamed out Draco's name, tightened and clenched every muscle in her body and held her breath. She felt a shiver rattle through Draco above her then she felt his life giving speed spill into her.

Draco clenched his jaw, grunted profoundly and gripped her hips so tightly that she feared he might break them. She emancipated an enormous breath and fell wholly limp against the soft comforter pulling Draco parallel over her body.

The two held onto to one breathing heavily, sweat glistening off of both their skin. Draco regained control over his breathing and leaned up above her. Hermione looked up at him fatigued. He grinned wolfishly down at her.

"Merlin have I miss that."

"But you missed _me_ more didn't you?" She asked him tangling her legs around his.

He gave her a palpable look and leaned down so that his lips hovered right above hers.

"Of course I missed you more." His voice was so deep. So seductive.

Hermione beamed up at him, then leaned up to unite her lips with his in a searing soundless kiss. Draco's tongue plundered within the depths of her mouth exploring every element and crevice of it. His hands ran up and down her body, one hand stopped on her mound and he probed an elegant finger inside of her.

"Draco," she moaned pulling her lips from his.

"I'm so tired." She begged.

"I've missed you so much though," he said huskily.

She groaned and flipped them over so she was straddling his lap once again. She lifted up and came down once again on his solid erection.

Several hours' later Hermione lay across Draco's chest, her eyes closed, as he ran his fingers leisurely through her chocolate tresses. They were both sweaty, spent and exhausted from their nonstop love making.

"Draco… I have to talk to you." Hermione said slowly pulling herself up from his chest.

"What is it?" He asked in a deep groggy voice.

"Draco when I told Harry, Ron and Hagrid about us, they all had the same question."

"If we'd had sex?" He guessed.

Hermione punched his arm.

"No they would never ask that. They all asked what we would do when we graduate…"

Draco's eyes widened slightly and he sat up beside her, his attention fully on her.

"And I myself and wondering the answer to that…" She continued, her eyes glued to Draco's.

Draco blinked then sighed turning away from her. Hermione leaned against his back snuggling her face into the back of his neck.

"What about your family?" She whispered.

She felt Draco's whole body tense and tighten. She raised her eyebrows and pulled away from him. Draco looked over his shoulder at her. Hermione met his gaze with a pitiful look. Draco shook his head knowing what he had to do.

"Hermione," he began turning around so that they were face to face.

He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm going to show you something. The only thing about me that I haven't told you. Or anyone."

Hermione nodded. Draco sighed and grabbed his wand from his pants pocket that was discarded beside the bed. He put the wand to his left forearm and muttered a counter curse. Hermione watched in awe as slowly a dark tattoo began to form on his arm.


	14. Positive

**A/N: Hey guys I'm very sorry that I have not uploaded in a very long time. I have excuses (family, graduation, exams) but I don't think ya'll would really care. Here is another chapter and I'm going to go ahead and say that there is only one chapter left of this story. I have three song fics that should be up here TONIGHT. And I am working on the sequel to THIS story right now along with the ending chapter so never worry! Thanks for reading this I really really appreciate it a lot a lot a lot! :)**

**Happy Reading!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 14**

**Positive**

Hermione wanted to shriek and run from the dormitory. But all the Gryffindor girls were still asleep. They would all certainly wake up and they would find Draco hiding behind the curtains, naked on her bed.

She forced herself to keep her mouth closed and cringed painfully looking down at the Dark Mark tattooed to Draco's forearm. Then she looked up at Draco and scooted away from him slowly.

"What is this Draco?" Her voice was misty and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Hermione," He slowly moved toward her.

"When did you get this? Is it real? Is this some sick joke!?" She spat at him disgracefully.

"It is real. But you have to understand I had _no_ choice. I'm not a Death Eater. I don't want to be-"

"You certainly are a Death Eater with that think on your arm Draco!" She hollered loosing control.

"I have a Mark Hermione, but I'm not on his side! I'm on your side." He said grabbing her hands in his large ones.

Hermione flung him away from her and moved farther from him towards the headboard of her bed. Draco followed her movements.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" She screeched.

"If you do I'll run out of the room and all the girls will find you; with _that_ on your arm."

Draco fell back away from her and stared at her expectantly.

"I won't come any closer, but we have to talk about this."

"You're damn right we do!" Hermione bellowed.

"Explain yourself," she demanded.

Draco's eyes watered and he took a deep breath,

"When you dated Thomas I went home for a week. I got an owl from my home claiming that my Mother had taken ill. The letter said she wanted to see me. I rushed home to find that my Mother was in perfect condition. Sort of. My Father was home. He'd escaped Azkaban and had sent the letter. He'd only sent it to get me to come home."

"_Why?_"

"He said to me that night that it was time that I took my rightful place. In Lord Voldemort's range. Become a Death Eater."

"And because you were angry with me because I was with Dean, you got yourself the Dark Mark without a second thought." Hermione supplied hotly.

"_No. _I've never wanted the Dark Mark. I begged my Father to let me wait. I wanted to finish school first I told him as a bluff. But he disregarded it all and without a choice that night they gave me my Mark. My Mum didn't want me to get it. She was angry with Father and slapped him. Then he beat her and sent me back to school."

Hermione looked shocked. Her skin had paled at this last statement.

"Oh… b-but you were gone for a week?" She asked.

"I went to Snape and he taught me the charm to conceal the Mark. Then he sent me to my Mum, she'd written him and she and I stayed together in our house in France for a few days. Until my Father arrived. He beat her once again and sent me back to school and made sure that I really went back this time. The expect me to take my place right after I've graduated. They expect me to kill."

An uncomfortable silence followed his story and it was like nothing Hermione had ever experienced. It was cold, silent and a chill ran down her spine eerily. She vaguely wondered if any Dementors were anywhere about.

When the silence seemed to be carrying on longer and longer Draco slowly crept towards Hermione. She made to heed of escaping or moving from him. He moved closer. She looked up at him and into his eyes. A silent tear drizzled down her cheek.

Then she threw herself into his arms; Draco grabbed her fiercely and held her hard against his body.

"Oh I love you Hermione. I would never hurt you or anyone Muggleborn! I won't become a Death Eater, I won't turn to their side… will you help me?" He asked her into her hair.

Hermione was crying against him, but he definitely felt her nod against his body as she wept on his shoulder.

"I love you too Draco."

They held onto one another until dawn crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That morning when Hermione and Draco emerged from Hermione's bed it was nearly two in the afternoon.

"We have to go and speak to Dumbledore… and Snape." Hermione told him as they dressed.

Draco looked at her.

"You're right. Snape is not truly serving Voldemort is he? He is just a spy."

"I believe so, but I think only Dumbledore knows for sure."

Draco nodded. They left the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory soon after and left the Gryffindor Tower. They walked alongside one another towards Dumbledore's office.

When they came to the alcove with the statue of the gargoyle Hermione said the first thing that came to her mind.

"_Lemon Drops?_"

The gargoyle obediently jumped aside. She and Draco walked across the threshold and up to Dumbledore's office door. They stood outside for a moment hesitant.

"We have to do this Draco, if you want me to help you. This is the only way I know how…"

Draco smiled and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

"I know, I want to. I have to be with you. I love you."

It was Hermione's turn to kiss him roughly back. As soon as they pulled apart (Draco wearing a sheepish look) Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in." Answered a misty calm voice.

Draco swung open the door and entered after Hermione.

"Afternoon Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy?" He asked staring at Draco peculiarly.

"Yes afternoon Professor. Professor, we must speak with you. And Professor Snape." Hermione began urgently.

"Oh?"

"It's a matter of life and death," Hermione said looking at Draco then looking back into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"Well," Dumbledore began slowly.

"I will have Professor Snape up here at once. Please sit down." He suggested.

The pair sat down in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk. Draco gripped Hermione's hand with his and rubbed her fingers softly.

Professor Snape came entered the office shortly after. He stared from Draco to Hermione with pursed lips. Then to Dumbledore.

"What's the meaning of this Headmaster?"

"I believe Severus that Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger have come to tell us about Draco's Dark Mark. Am I correct?"

An astonished expression crossed both Draco and Hermione's faces.

"Oh yes Mr. Malfoy I know you've got one. I was informed by Severus the day you came to seek help from him. What is it that you are here for?"

Draco stared into Dumbledore's eyes then stood.

"Headmaster I don't want to become a Death Eater. I had no choice the night that I was given my Mark. I-I am dating… Hermione. And I love her. I need your help Headmaster."

Dumbledore's eyes continued to twinkle.

"Indeed. I will help you Draco… that is if you tell me where you're father is right now."

"I don't know. He escaped and said that he'd put the Imperius curse on the wizard guards there. How did you know that he'd escaped?"

"From me." Professor Snape said slowly.

Hermione was taking all of this in slightly overwhelmed. She had no idea that Dumbledore had ways of knowing _this much!_ What _didn't_ he know?

"Miss Granger I believe that you should finish your year at Hogwarts quietly. Draco unfortunately is going to have to be taken into hiding. With Sirius Black indeed. I'll have to inform the Order."

Draco looked taken aback.

"That is the only way to keep you safe. Will you fight alongside us Draco? Do I have your word on it?"

Draco nodded and placed his hand into Dumbledore's outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"Miss Granger you may join him after the year has finished. I'll be informing the Order about all of this and by the end of the week you will be taken into hiding." He concluded.

"This is Top Secret, please keep this to yourself Miss Granger? For the time being."

"Of course Professor."

"Very well, Severus take Draco to your quarters until I have arranged something." Dumbledore ordered standing from his desk.

"I will Headmaster."

Draco looked at Hermione and quickly kissed her goodbye before following Snape out of the office.

"I can see him before he goes can't I Professor?" She asked quickly after watching Draco's retreating back.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I will certainly try to make that work. Keep this from Harry and Ron for the moment." He said raising his eyebrows.

"You have my word. Thank you."

"I will have the staff keep an eye on you and out of harms way until the years concluded." He said quietly.

Hermione nodded.

"If that's best."

"I think it is."

Hermione nodded again, this time more candid. With that Hermione left Dumbledore's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione kept extremely quiet the following week. She had only seen Draco once or twice. The cover up made by Dumbledore and that staff that was told to the students was that he had taken fatally ill.

Only Hermione knew the truth. Her friends asked her several times if she was ok, and she always nodded and said, 'thank you, he'll be fine. I'm ok too'

However this morning Hermione was not ok. Her head was currently buried into the toilet bowl as she vomited. This was the third time this week. She'd thought perhaps that she was only sick because she had been eating excessively this week.

She'd been craving all kinds of sweets all week and each morning would wake up and have to puke. Perhaps she was just eating her sorrows because she missed Draco she also thought. Or maybe she was coming down with something. That was the most logical explanation.

Another wave of nausea poured over Hermione and she once again buried her face into the toilet and barfed up yesterday's lunch. Once she finally finished Hermione left the bathroom gripping her stomach.

Her belly ached still and she felt dizzy. Yes I'm definitely coming down with something, she thought as she walked back into the dormitory room. When she entered she was met by the superfluity strong sent of perfume.

"Uhh yuck!" She spat feeling dizzy.

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown looked up at her and giggled.

"Still sick?" Lavender asked.

"Ugh yea," Hermione answered groggily.

"That perfume is way to strong in here uhh!" Hermione screeched throwing herself onto her fluffy bed.

The girls giggled again.

"We only sprayed two squirts Hermione. Honesty someone would think you're pregnant the way you're behaving. Over eating sweets, puking, sensitive to the lightest smells…" The girls laughed again, but Hermione didn't.

Horrified she thought to herself… I actually could be pregnant. She and Draco had actually never used protection. The thought had never crossed her mind. Suddenly Hermione jumped up from her bed and ran to get dressed.

An hour and a half later Hermione was back in the Gryffindor Girls bathroom; the pregnancy test she'd bought in Hogsmeade lay in her palm. Slowly a word began to form and then was very clearly visible.

The word read: _positive_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Uhh oohhh what's gonna happen??**

**Read on and find out! :)**

**I have four stories coming your way ;) cha-ching!**

**PS. **MysteriousGirl22 **I can't believe that you figured my story out! ****I was so shocked when I read your review... but it was kind of obvious I guess if you were really paying attening ;) lol thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	15. Farewell

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. But I have a sequel I should be releasing very soon. I promise. Thank you for reading my very first fic I am thankful that I had so many reviewers, readers and people to add me to their author alert list, author favorite list, story alert list, and favorite story list :) you guys really helped me out and I wouldn't have finished this without ya'll. THANK YOU A MILLION TRILLION TIMES! I hope you like the ending of this story...**

**Happy Reading!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 15**

**Farewell**

So many thought whirled and ran through Hermione's head at that moment. Never ever had Hermione even thought about this. Thought that this could happen to her.

_What am I going to do!?_ She screamed in her head. What if Draco didn't want a child and would abandon her. Well he probably wouldn't but… maybe he would.

Maybe he never wanted children. _I'm not ready for children or a child! _She thought her eyes widening at the thought. I'm not ready to become a Mum, I'm not even seventeen!

Tear swelled up in her eyes and she began to cry. She didn't know what else to do. She spent the rest of the night in the bathroom crying silently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning at breakfast Hermione had naught appetite. She had vomited again this morning and she was still shaken up by yesterday's news. She hadn't told anybody yet.

Draco was going to be the first to know about this. Almost instantly at the thought a barn owl flew over her head and dropped a letter into her lap. Hermione curiously opened the letter and read:

_Miss Granger,_

_It has all been set up, this even Mr. Malfoy will be departing the school and be taken into hiding. You said that you wished to see him off before he left, he will be picked up on the roof of the castle this evening at midnight. You have my permission to go see him off. Please me discreet._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione's stomach dropped she had to see Draco off tonight. She might not see him for a month… maybe longer. If she wanted to tell him, she had to do it tonight. She inwardly sighed.

That day in lessons Hermione's mind was foggy and unfocused. All she could think about was the little baby that dwelled inside of her and how she was going to break it down to Draco this evening.

_What if he broke up with her? Maybe I should give it up. _

Her anxiety grew more and more as the day progressed. Harry and Ron begged her to tell them what was wrong.

"Is it Malfoy?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. I'm just sad is all Harry." She told him.

He nodded and went back to the task at hand of transfigurating a lollipop into a hairbrush. Ginny asked her at Lunch if she felt alright.

"I heard you puking this morning. You alright?"

"I suppose. Just coming down with something you know."

In her afternoon classes which included Potions Professor Snape seemed to be eyeing her continuously. Probably wondering if she knew about Draco departing this evening.

By dinner time Hermione was exhausted, starving and had made up her mind. She would keep the baby no matter what happened and she would tell Draco tonight.

It might be the end of their relationship, but maybe he would help her support the child financially. Adoption was something that she nor her family would ever permit. Giving up for adoption that is.

After supper Hermione went to the common room with Harry and Ron. They spoke about graduating and what they planned to do.

"I want to play Quidditch professionally honestly," Harry said blatantly.

"I think I ought to work for the Ministry like dad. In a different department of course," he added quickly.

Hermione and Harry both giggled.

"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well I suppose I'll… become a mum."

Both boys stared at her evenly.

"Eventually," she said recovering herself.

"Don't you want to work. Well you're going to have to, until you get married to someone who can support you. Then you'll become a mum."

Hermione smiled. If only that were the case.

"Yes I hope to get married. If I work it will be something small. Maybe as a part time healer…" she wondered aloud.

Both boys nodded. At eleven o'clock they climbed the stairs to the dormitories. All of the girls in the dormitory were fast asleep. Hermione sat on her bed and read a book until it was a quarter to midnight.

She closed her book and began her apprehensive walk to the roof. She reached the staircase that led up to the roof much sooner than she had thought she would.

With a big breath she climbed up the staircase and opened the door. It appeared deserted. That is until Draco walked out of the shadows and smirked at her. Hermione broke into an unexpected grin and ran to him.

They hugged and Draco kissed her fiercely on the mouth. Hermione was suddenly overtaken by passion and wanted to make love to him right then and there on the roof. She reached down to grab his belt buckle but he quickly pulled away.

"Can't love, Snape's just over there." He whispered.

Hermione pouted, but pulled away nodding.

"Can you tell me where you're going?" She asked him snuggling up to his chest.

"I want to. But if somebody where to ask you. Somebody you didn't want to tell I wouldn't want you to be hurt into telling them you know?"

She nodded and buried her face into his neck.

"I'll miss you. I love you." He whispered.

Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I have to tell you something." She began.

"Oh?"

"Yes… I don't exactly know how to tell you. I've been thinking about it all day."

She began to cry softly. A sob suddenly escaped her throat and she whimpered. Trying to stifle her sobs she began to choke and inhale and exhale very loudly.

"Hermione what is it?" Draco asked holding her against him tightly.

Sobs racked not only her throat but throughout her body too. She shook uncontrollably trying to stop her tears. Hermione gulped down a tidal wave of sobs.

"It's alright love, tell me." Draco said smiling down at her.

Hermione looked up at him in awe.

"Draco you… I'm… you're… going to… uhh I'm…"

"Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"A little. I mean I will be… if you leave me."

"What? Why would I do that? We'll only be separated for a few short weeks. What's happened?" His voice had turned threatening and harsh.

Hermione tried to breathe calmly and muttered:

"Draco… I am pregnant."

Silence enveloped them both. The only noise was the whistling of the wind. Draco appeared unaffected at all by what she had just said.

"D-did you hear me? I said that I'm pregnant. With your child. I'm going to have a baby."

Draco's eyes slightly widened and then without warning he let out an excited cry and grabbed Hermione in his arms. Hermione gasped at this, then she felt him throw her up in the air and she heard his deep voice laugh delightfully.

"Draco! You're not angry!?" She asked stunned.

"Angry!? Of course not!" He laughed loudly than pulled her against him and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Wh-when did you find out!?" He asked excitedly.

"Uhh oh uumm ye-yesterday… yeah." She stumbled through the words.

"Oh Hermione I can't believe it! We're going to have-have a baby together! Oh Merlin wow! That's incredible!"

"You're not angry… at all?" She asked him.

Draco grinned and kissed her lips soundly.

"What are we going to do Draco?" She asked him quietly when they'd pulled apart.

"Get married!" He suggested enthusiastically.

"_What?_"

"Would you? Marry me?"

"Right now!?"

Draco laughed.

"Course not. When we're ready to, when you're ready to." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his voice.

Hermione gasped.

"I-I-I don't know. This is just so, so, so UNEXPECTED! Oh wow!"

Draco kissed her for the fourth time that evening. Suddenly three people on broomsticks flew from above the trees of the Forbidden Forest and came to land on the roof.

They nodded their heads at Snape who nodded back. Hermione recognized two of the three people. Tonks and Lupin looked surprised to see her here. Well they shoulder according to them she and Draco and absolutely hated one another.

But they smiled at her and she smiled back and waved at them. Draco looked at the Order members then at Snape. Snape raised his eyebrows and eyed Draco's own broomstick which sat on top of his trunk. Then he looked back down at Hermione.

"Hermione I have to go now. Will you wait for me? I promise that I'll be there for you and the baby when this is all over and done with. We can be together." He insisted hurriedly.

Hermione's lips parted and she slowly began to nod.

"I will wait for you Draco. I love you." She kissed him quickly on the lips.

His hands wrapped around her waist and gripped her tightly to him deepening their kiss of farewell.

"I promise I'll find you, and we'll raise a proper family together." Draco whispered against her lips.

"I know you will. Thank you."

"I love you. Keep yourself and the baby safe." Draco ordered her.

She smiled lovingly at him.

"I promise I will if you promise to do the same. Keep yourself safe. Don't get yourself killed." She growled.

They both laughed and kissed one last final time. Draco pulled away from her and walked over to Tonks, Lupin and the stranger. He took his wand and shrank his trunk to the size of a stick of gum, put it in his pocket then mounted his broom.

"See you soon Hermione," Lupin called after her as they all kicked off and hovered over the roof.

She smiled up at them all and waved goodbye as they flew off and disappeared into the inky starry night sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Finished! well sort of. Sequel coming your way soon!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**By the way please review and tell me how this story was overall. LEAVE NOTHING OUT! ;0**


	16. Urgent

**Hello everyone. I am here to inform you that I AM working on the first chapter to the sequel of _Unexpected_. But I also in the meantime wrote a songfic. It's Draco/Hermione.**

**Just updating you all. I will also put out a notice when I have uploaded the first chapter of the sequel of _Unexpected_.**

**Also: I just want to say that the sequel to _Unexpected_ the setting is going to take place a couple of years later. The setting isn't going to be right after Draco left with the Order. It's going to take place after the War mainly because I have to idea how to write about the War… and they're going to have kids!**

**Just letting you all know! ;)**


	17. Urget 2

**Loads of ya'll have asked me to led you know when I updated the sequel to _Unexpected_.**

**Well I did it's up!**

**It's called _What I've Done_ by me obviously**

**R&R it please :)**

**I think its going to be really good!**


End file.
